


En attendant Noël...

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Car Kadaj : tensions et relations un poil particulières, F/M, Gen, Le reste du texte se passe dans l'univers d'origine et respecte en grande partie le canon, M/M, Parodie, Pas mal d'humour mais pas forcément une fic humortistique pour autant, School-fic pour les histoires inventées par les personnages
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: « Ok, laissez-moi vous raconter comment ça se serait passé si… ! »Un soir de réveillon, un peu trop d’alcool et du temps à tuer avant que ne sonne minuit.





	1. Le petit théâtre de Reno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette idée de fanfic m'est venue suite à un atelier sur la fanfiction auquel j'ai assisté à la Y/con de cette année. J'en cause un peu plus dans mes blablas de fin, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture ! :)
> 
> Ps : peut-être léger spoil, on me dira, mais le récit de début en italique n'est pas le vrai texte !

— _T'es vraiment pas croyable ! Combien de fois faudra que j'te dise de m'appeler dans ce genre de situations ?_

_Ses semelles crissent contre le sol en béton. Sa batte tachée du sang de ses adversaires repose contre son épaule. Au milieu des corps évanouis ou gémissants, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris. Assis à terre, sa tête soutenue par une de ses mains, il a le visage amoché et la chemise souillée de rouge, déchirée, une partie de ses boutons jouant les abonnés absents. Ses lèvres abîmées ont pris une courbe douloureuse. Ses yeux verts aux pupilles félines se détournent. Il fronce les sourcils, lui donnant une expression agressive._

— _Hé, je te cause, Kadaj !_

_Le roux s'arrête à sa hauteur. Sa veste d'uniforme scolaire ouverte se gonfle sous les assauts du vent. Un sourire aux lèvres, à la fois confiant et moqueur. Sur son visage, les traces de quelques coups reçus. Il a connu pire._

— _J'aurais pu gérer ça tout seul ! crache son compagnon._

— _Ouais, la preuve !_

— _Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Tu fais chier !_

_La voix de Kadaj éclate, se transforme en échos qui envahissent la ruelle. Un peu surpris, Reno l'observe. L'autre a levé ses yeux vers lui. Ce regard chargé de colère, de violence, qu'il lui connaît bien, brille de larmes qui disparaissent bien vite de sa vue, comme ses cheveux viennent faire écran entre eux. Un silence s'impose. Les sifflements du vent se mêlent aux gémissements de douleur des vaincus. Le roux porte une main à sa nuque, la masse un moment, sans savoir trop où poser son regard, avant de finalement s'agenouiller aux côtés de son camarade._

— _Tu m'expliques… ?_

_Un reniflement agacé lui répond. Il insiste :_

— _Quoi, t'as perdu ta langue ? T'espérais quoi, au juste, en venant ici tout seul ? Te faire massacrer ? Bah bravo, parce que pour le coup, c'est réussi._

_Cette fois, c'est le silence qui accueille ses questions. Kadaj a ramené ses jambes contre lui et, son visage toujours masqué par ses cheveux, a crispé les doigts sur ses genoux. Reno soupire, lève les yeux au ciel, avant de lui passer un bras autour des épaules. Si l'autre tressaille, il ne se dégage toutefois pas. Les secondes s'égrènent, filent, et, finalement, la voix de l'argenté se fait entendre :_

— _Je voulais leur prouver que j'en étais capable…_

— _De qui tu causes ?_

— _De la bande… je voulais leur montrer que tu ne t'étais pas trompé, que je mérite ma place de second lieutenant. Ils pensent que je ne suis pas capable d'assumer cette fonction. Que t'aurais dû désigner quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne croient pas en ma force et moi je…_

— _T'as voulu te faire ces gus-là dans ton coin, histoire de leur prouver le contraire. J'te jure !_

— _Je peux pas les laisser douter de tes choix !_

_Presque un cri, où perce toute sa frustration. Son ton surprend tant Reno que celui-ci en reste sans voix._

— _Je ne peux pas, reprend Kadaj. C'est ton autorité qui est en jeu… je peux pas trahir la confiance que tu as placé en moi, alors… je dois faire mes preuves ! Ils doivent comprendre que je…_

_Sur la fin, sa voix se brise et Reno devine les larmes qui s'échappent en cet instant de ses yeux, roulent le long de ses joues, avant d'être sèchement essuyées d'un coup de manche rageur. Un « merde ! » s'élève, puis le calme de nouveau._

_Le roux, dont le bras est toujours passé autour des épaules de son compagnon, l'attire à lui. Un hoquet de surprise échappe à Kadaj. Il ouvre la bouche, va pour demander ce qu'il lui prend, mais Reno, déjà, lance :_

— _Laisse les causer !_

_Ses doigts ont raffermi leur prise sur l'épaule de Kadaj, comme pour empêcher celui-ci de s'écarter si l'envie lui prenait._

— _On s'en fout, de ce qu'ils racontent. S'ils sont pas contents, je leur casserai la gueule. À tous ! Ouais, je vais te leur rappeler, moi, qui donne les ordres ici !_

_Là-dessus, il se tourne vers l'argenté, lui enfonce un doigt au niveau du torse et ajoute :_

— _Quant à toi, t'as rien à leur prouver. Si je t'ai choisi, c'est parce que je sais déjà ce que tu vaux. Qu'y en a pas un seul parmi eux qui t'arrive à la cheville !_

_Le regard de Kadaj est à présent rivé au sien. Plus aucune trace d'agressivité dans celui-ci. Juste une lueur tremblotante, encore fragile, qui hésite à dévoiler son identité. Reno, peu décidé à la laisser filer, attrape doucement le menton de son compagnon._

— _Et puis, y en a pas un autre que je veux à mes côtés, Kadaj…_

— _Pour te seconder, tu veux dire ?_

— _Pour ça, et puis…_

_Le roux a un sourire en coin, tandis que dans le regard de l'autre la lueur s'enflamme, propage sa chaleur jusqu'à ses joues._

— _En vrai, y a un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer avec toi depuis un moment… !_

... ... ...

— Et après ça, on se serait envoyés en l'air ! Je te l'aurais fait grimper aux rideaux et notre belle camaraderie aurait prit un nouveau tournant !

Un lourd silence accueille les dernières paroles du roux. Son verre en main, celui-ci adresse un coup d'œil à Elena, qui secoue doucement la tête; puis à Rude, dont il ne parvient à déchiffrer l'expression; avant d'en venir à Kadaj qui, assis à sa gauche, le fixe d'un air dangereux. Il se racle la gorge, va pour ajouter quelque chose, mais l'argenté le prend de vitesse :

— Crétin !

— Hé ?

— Abruti !

— Je… !

— Connard !

— Non mais… ta gueule, à la fin ! (Puis, se tournant vers Rude :) C'était cool, non ?

Le chauve a croisé les mains devant lui. Il prend une longue inspiration, avant de répondre :

— Rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi déplorable.

— Ah ! s'exclame Kadaj.

— Sérieusement, Reno, j'ai failli vomir, ajoute Elena.

— Comme si t'y connaissais quelque chose, toi !

Un soir de réveillon, peu de temps avant que ne sonne minuit. Sur la table, les vestiges d'un repas fastueux, qu'agrémentent de nombreuses bouteilles vides. Heaven est calme, la majorité de ses occupants ayant regagné des connaissances ou de la famille du côté d'Edge. Même Rufus a mis les voiles, acceptant à la dernière minute une invitation de son demi-frère Evan, obligeant Tseng à l'accompagner pour assurer sa sécurité. Les trois autres Turks s'étaient donc retrouvés les seuls maîtres à bord du quartier général actuel de la Shinra et, contraints de rester sur place, avaient décidé de s'organiser un petit réveillon bien arrosé – parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'ils soient les seuls à ne pas passer un bon moment.

— En tout cas, je sais que s'il y en a un ici qui n'a pas besoin d'être protégé par toi, c'est bien celui-là ! réplique Elena, en désignant du pouce Kadaj.

Vivant à présent chez Cloud en compagnie de ses frères, ce dernier a réussi l'exploit de devenir proche de Rude et de Reno au cours des derniers mois… enfin, en particularité de Reno qui, profitant de l'absence des grands patrons, a tenu à l'inviter à leur soirée. Et si le chauve n'avait pas mis longtemps à accepter, il en avait été différemment d'Elena, dont la relation avec l'Incarné reste compliquée.

— Pour commencer ! approuve Kadaj, hargneusement. Et dans quel univers est-ce que je pleurniche comme ça ?!

Néanmoins, après plusieurs verres – tant qu'elle en a perdu le compte – qui ont alourdi ses paupières, sa raison, mais aussi donné un peu plus de couleur à ses joues, la jeune femme est parvenue à se détendre et à accepter sa présence. De là à dire qu'elle commence à l'apprécier, ce serait pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin et elle ne comprend toujours pas ce que ses collègues peuvent bien lui trouver. À part de l'agressivité, l'autre n'a pas montré beaucoup de qualités humaines appréciables au cours de cette soirée.

— Suffit de causer de ta mère !

— Laisse ma mère tranquille !

— Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas taper une crise et te mettre à chialer ?

Elena grogne. Le problème avec Reno, c'est qu'une fois ivre, il a la fâcheuse tendance à chercher les ennuis… et à ne pas trop regarder à qui il se frotte. Son regard, en cet instant, est insupportable de condescendance et son sourire un peu trop méprisant. La jeune femme se crispe, comme elle sent monter la colère en Kadaj, le voit se tendre, sans doute prêt à se jeter sur l'autre. Le roux, toutefois, ne semble pas conscient du danger – à moins qu'il ne s'en moque –, car du ton le plus détestable possible, voilà qu'il ajoute en guise de provocation :

— Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'on lui faisait à Jenova, à l'époque ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot de plus, l'Incarné a bondi sur ses pieds pour l'agripper par le col. Au passage, il renverse son verre, dont le contenu se répand sur la nappe et commence à goutter au sol. La situation aurait pu sérieusement dégénérer si Rude, d'une voix forte, n'était intervenu :

— Reno !

Et comme les deux autres suspendent leurs gestes, tournent les yeux dans sa direction, il ajoute, d'un ton où sourde la menace :

— Ne gâche pas la soirée !

Son allure, à cet instant, est si inquiétante; son expression – que durcit le port de ses lunettes noires – si porteuse de sales promesses que Reno décide de lâcher l'affaire. Levant les mains, il dit :

— Ok, ça va, je suis désolé.

Sans qu'on ne sache vraiment à qui s'adresse ces excuses. D'ailleurs, Kadaj ne semble pas décidé à passer l'éponge aussi facilement. Les doigts encore crispés sur le col du roux, ses paupières se sont étrécies, en une ligne de mauvais augure. Néanmoins, et parce qu'il ne veut sans doute pas être celui qui foutra en l'air la soirée, il finit par relâcher sèchement sa proie, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il a de la chance qu'ils n'aient pas été juste tous les deux. Comme il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise, il ne peut toutefois retenir un :

— Toutou du président !

Auquel Reno répond d'un :

— Fifils à sa maman !

D'un même mouvement brutal, les deux ont de nouveau tourné le regard vers l'autre, se toisent, trop près, beaucoup trop près et ce n'est que le raclement de gorge de Rude qui permet d'apaiser cette nouvelle tension. Rompant le contact visuel, Kadaj laisse entendre un sifflement dangereux, avant d'attraper sa serviette et de commencer à éponger les dégâts, redressant de l'autre main son verre à présent vide.

Avec un petit soupir, Elena se gratte les cheveux. Vraiment, vraiiiiment, elle ne comprend pas ce qui leur plaît tant chez lui.

Constatant que son propre verre est vide, elle tend les doigts vers la bouteille la plus proche, en effleure à peine le goulot que sa cible lui échappe. Aussitôt, elle s'insurge :

— Hé ! J'allais la prendre !

— Premier arrivé…, ricane le roux qui, après s'être resservi, en fait de même pour Kadaj – dont l'expression renfrognée reste inquiétante.

— Tu fais chier, Reno !

Là-dessus, elle jette un regard trouble autour d'elle, avise d'autres bouteilles à proximité, constate avec déception qu'elles sont toutes vides et adresse un coup d'œil suppliant à Rude. Celui-ci, sans un mot, se lève pour marcher en direction de leur cuisine commune – l'une des nombreuses pièces qu'ils partagent, la seule exception étant leurs chambres qui, elles, sont individuelles.

Venant soutenir sa tête d'une main – celle-ci lui semblant soudain beaucoup trop lourde pour son pauvre cou –, elle observe son collègue qui, comme si de rien n'était, tente d'engager la conversation avec l'Incarné. Les manches de sa chemise retroussées, il sourit, leur altercation déjà oubliée, son regard bleu pétillant de malice. Elle ne parvient toutefois à saisir la teneur de ses propos, tant son esprit brumeux semble loin de là, loin de tout.

Doucement, elle bat des paupières, rejette en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe au milieu du front et fronce les sourcils. Elle a cru comprendre que lui et Kadaj sortent… plus ou moins ensemble – et après la petite fiction de Reno, elle n'a plus vraiment de doutes que ce soit bien le cas. Une anomalie qui ne cesse de la troubler, tant ces deux-là sont mal accordés. Du reste, si elle peut concevoir que le roux ait développé… un semblant d'amitié pour l'Incarné – et encore ! – l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir plus entre eux lui donne la chair de poule. Pour sa part, elle ne pense jamais réussir à s'entendre avec lui, peu importe les efforts qu'il fera dans ce sens – s'il en fait un jour, ce dont elle doute. Le passé ne peut s'effacer aussi facilement et, en début de soirée, chaque fois que Kadaj posait les yeux sur elle, elle pouvait sentir les cicatrices récoltées lors de leur précédente rencontre se réveiller, presque s'enflammer.

Non, elle a beau avoir les nerfs solides, il y a des choses, des expériences, difficiles à oublier…

_Et qui nous dit que demain, il ne sera pas de nouveau notre ennemi ?_

Elle en est là de ses réflexions quand Rude revient avec le ravitaillement. Il dépose une bouteille devant la jeune femme, avant de placer les autres au milieu de la table. Il se réinstalle tout juste sur sa chaise que Reno questionne :

— Bon, à qui le tour ?

Son regard vole autour de lui, s'attarde sur ses trois compagnons. Elena, qui se bat avec le bouchon de sa bouteille, peste intérieurement. Elle avait presque oublié… le petit jeu de Reno ! Avec pour base : Imaginez vous de nouveau lycéen, ou bien en membre du personnel d'un lycée quelconque, et racontez donc la scène qui aurait conduit à votre première… rencontre, baiser, coucherie… ce que vous voulez, du moment que votre histoire inclut l'un de nos proches ou connaissances communes. En d'autres termes, lâchez-vous et assurez-vous que ce soit bien honteux !

Et comme pour donner l'exemple, le roux avait inauguré le bal avec un récit absolument affligeant. À la place de Kadaj, elle l'aurait certainement étripé. Ou lui aurait arraché les yeux, au minimum. Comme quoi, il existe des situations où elle pourrait se révéler pire que l'Incarné.

C'est d'ailleurs avec insistance que Reno fixe à présent ce dernier – qui, s'employant à l'ignorer, finit par le gratifier d'un doigt d'honneur, le regard porté sur sa gauche. Le roux grimace, cherche à attirer l'attention de Rude, doit y renoncer, pour se tourner finalement vers Elena. Au même instant, cette dernière parvient enfin à faire sauter le bouchon hors de sa tanière et laisse entendre un petit cri de victoire, inconsciente du sourire de requin qui vient étirer les lèvres de son collègue.

— Allez, Elena : on t'écoute !

La jeune femme trésaille et ses yeux marrons, affolés, croisent ceux de Reno. Une erreur qu'elle regrette aussitôt : plus moyen de se défiler à présent !

— Non, attends… je suis pas prête, je…

— Blablablablabla ! la coupe le roux en s'avachissant contre le dossier de sa chaise, avec un air hautement satisfait. On a dit chacun son tour et puisque le sort a bien voulu te désigner…

— Mais c'est toi qui… !

— Alors, tu nous racontes. Allez : ta première ce-que-tu-veux avec Tseng !

Elena ouvre la bouche pour protester de nouveau, cherche de l'aide du côté de Rude, avant de se ratatiner, résignée, comme celui-ci, d'un signe de tête, lui fait savoir qu'elle ne doit pas espérer de sacrifice de sa part.

Le visage déjà en feu, elle se mord la lèvre, avant de se verser un plein verre d'alcool : les dieux savent qu'elle va en avoir besoin !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour en revenir à cet atelier, celui-ci nous laissait un peu de temps pour écrire une fanfiction en suivant les contraintes / genres suivants : déjà, qu'il y ait une romance LGBT+, ensuite, il fallait faire notre choix entre 4 genres : Songfic, Omegaverse, UA et Âmes sœurs. (J'ai donc choisi UA, même si je triche un peu, l'UA se trouvant principalement dans les « récits fantasmés ».), ainsi que 4… contraintes (? Je ne sais plus le mot employé pour les désigner) : Première rencontre, premier baiser, Noël et mort d'un des deux personnages. (J'ai donc choisi Noël, première rencontre et premier baiser… le dernier m'inspirant moyen.)
> 
> Si je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de cette fanfic durant l'atelier (Le temps que mon cerveau termine de carburer, il était déjà l'heure de laisser la place au prochain atelier), je pensais naïvement que je pourrais tout de même la terminer et la poster dans son intégralité avant Noël (Parce que c'est la bonne période, 'voyez ?). Haaa… tristesse !
> 
> Cette fanfic va donc se découper en 4 chapitres + un bonus. Et entre nous, j'ai peu d'espoir de trouver le temps de tout écrire ce mois-ci. Je pense néanmoins pouvoir proposer le deuxième chapitre d'ici à la fin du mois et, le reste, sans doute le mois prochain.
> 
> En attendant, j'espère que ce texte aura au moins réussi à vous amuser et je vous dis à la prochaine ! :)


	2. Le petit théâtre d'Elena

– _J'en ai ma claque de cet abruti !_

_Elena a les joues rouges et le regard vitreux. Le colère crispe ses traits et elle sert si fort son verre vide qu'on pourrait craindre qu'elle ne finisse par le briser. Autour de la table, les collègues avec qui elle est sortie manger et boire un coup ont fait silence. Les accompagne le proviseur Rufus Shinra, ainsi que la proviseure adjointe Scarlett, seule autre femme de leur petite assemblée. Sur le plateau, les vestiges d'un repas qui fut fastueux, ainsi que quelques bouteilles qui ne tarderont pas à être remplacées par d'autres. Le restaurant sur lequel ils ont jeté leur dévolu est aussi noir de monde que bruyant, de fait que son exclamation est passée parfaitement inaperçue auprès du reste de la clientèle. Leurs plateaux en main, des serveurs vont et viennent entre les tables, doivent parfois se faufiler dans des passages bien trop étroits qui nécessitent quelques tortillements et beaucoup d'agilité afin de ne pas faire tomber ce qu'ils transportent._

– _Toi, devine Tseng en la resservant, tu as eu droit au cas Reno aujourd'hui._

_Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme grogne et lève les yeux vers son collègue. Ses longs cheveux noirs attachés dans la nuque, il porte des lunettes derrière lesquelles deux yeux sombres et insondables se dessinent. Leurs doigts se frôlent, comme il l'aide à tenir son verre droit, mais alors qu'en d'autres circonstances, ce simple contact l'aurait troublée, elle est pour l'heure bien trop focalisée sur sa rancœur pour y prêter la moindre attention._

_Elle n'a rejoint les rangs du corps enseignant que depuis moins d'un an et, déjà, il faut qu'elle soit confronté au cas certainement le plus problématique de toute l'histoire de leur profession. Pas plus tard que cette après-midi, il a provoqué un tel remue-ménage dans sa classe qu'elle a cru qu'elle allait tourner au champ de bataille. Et si elle a cherché à se débarrasser du gêneur en lui demandant de prendre la porte, celui-ci s'est contenté de rester bien assis à sa place, tout en la mettant au défi de le jeter elle-même dehors. Consciente qu'elle aurait du mal à y parvenir, elle avait donc dû ravaler les insultes qui lui montaient aux lèvres pour en revenir à son cour, devant endurer après ça les moqueries et le mépris du roux. Pas la première fois qu'il lui fait le coup. A cause de son âge, il a tendance à la prendre de haut et cherche constamment à la rabaisser. Et aujourd'hui, elle a dû le supporter non pas pendant une heure, mais bien deux ! A se demander comment elle a fait pour ne pas l'étrangler._

– _Si je pouvais, je lui ferais une tête au carré comme ça ! Y a vraiment pas de justice : ce genre d'emmerdeur a le droit de vous traiter comme la dernière des moins que rien, mais vous, vous ne pouvez même pas lui en coller une. Et si vous le faites, vous vous retrouvez avec les parents et la presse sur le dos en moins de deux ! (Puis, après avoir bu le contenu de son verre d'une traite :) A se demander comment il a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps en étant aussi con !_

… … … …

– Hé, hé, hé ! Non mais ça va, oui ?

– La ferme, Reno : laisse-moi raconter !

… … … …

– _On prétend qu'un cafard est capable de survivre encore des semaines privé de sa tête, fait Scarlett, en croisant les jambes. C'est le secret des nuisibles : plus ils sont problématiques, plus ils sont résistants. Un genre de loi universelle destinée à compenser leur médiocrité…_

… … … …

– Non, mais y a provocation là !

– Reno ! s'agacent d'une même voix ses deux collègues.

Puis la blonde se racle la gorge, note le petit sourire en coin satisfait de Kadaj et reprend :

… … … …

– _Est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu dure ? s'amuse Rufus près d'elle, en arquant un sourcil._

– _Monsieur le principal chercherait-il à prendre sa défense ? Comme c'est étonnant !_

_Le blond sourit doucement, mais ne répond pas à la provocation. A la place, il fait signe à un serveur d'approcher et lui désigne les bouteilles à moitié vides qui se trouvent au milieu de leur table. L'expression un peu gênée, Reeve fait tourner la bague qu'il porte à l'index et dit :_

– _C'est vrai qu'il a tendance à poser des problèmes… quoique je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre. Il se contente le plus souvent de dormir pendant mes cours._

– _On se demande bien pourquoi, bâille en réponse Scarlett, tandis qu'un Heidegger en jogging vert laisse entendre un « Gya ha ha ! » bruyant, avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :_

– _Ce genre de mauvaise graine, ça vous demande d'avoir de la poigne pour les mâter. Certainement pas une affaire de chochottes ! Regardez-moi, par exemple, ça file droit !_

– _J'ai pourtant entendu dire que vous vous étiez laissé déborder il n'y a pas si longtemps, grogne Reeve en réponse, un peu vexé._

– _Débordé ? Débordé, moi ? Gya ha ha ! Non, j'ai juste estimé que le programme habituel n'était pas adapté à des champions dans son genre. Ça les ennuie. Ça a trop d'énergie et d'agressivité ! Du défi, voilà ce qu'il leur faut !_

_Personne ne répond. Chacun ici sait à quoi ressemble les cours de sport d'Heidegger. L'homme semble croire qu'il est de son devoir de former les prochains super soldats du pays, de fait que les heures qui lui sont allouées s'apparentent à de véritables séances de tortures qui en envoient régulièrement plus d'un à l'infirmerie. De nombreux parents s'en sont plaints, obligeant l'individu à calmer un petit peu ses ardeurs… temporairement. Car il y a peu, il a mis au point ce qu'il appelle un « super programme », incluant entre autres des affrontements à mains nues où tous les coups seraient à peu près permis. Il se murmure même que l'homme donne des cours clandestins à la tombée de la nuit et qu'ils sont un petit paquet à les suivre. En témoignent les nombreuses absences pour blessures plus ou moins graves et la prise de muscles un peu trop impressionnante de certains élèves._

_Et le pire étant sans doute que monsieur le proviseur le laisse faire, se contentant de jouer les surpris quand quelqu'un vient se plaindre du problème auprès de lui._

– _En ce qui concerne notre jeune spécimen roux, il a arrêté de venir à mes cours depuis un moment, ricane Hojo, son verre porté à ses lèvres. Il semblerait que je lui fasse peur…_

_Là aussi, personne ne juge utile de répondre. A la vérité, il inquiète tout le monde et ce jusqu'à ses collègues. Une aura lugubre lui colle en permanence à la peau et, quand il pose les yeux sur vous, il donne l'impression de vous étudier comme un futur cobaye potentiel; de se demander quelle partie de vous il va bien pouvoir conserver dans du formol, en prévision de prochaines expériences._

– _Quant à moi, gémit Palmer en essuyant ses doigts, lui et certains de ses camarades m'ont bombardé d'argile lors du dernier cours. Je suis allé me réfugier derrière mon bureau, mais ils m'ont poursuivi jusque là et ont continué leurs attaques !_

_Là-dessus, il se tourne vers Rufus et, se penchant dans sa direction, ajoute, ses gros yeux luisant d'espoir :_

– _Ce qui me fait penser que je commence à manquer de matériel pour mes cours. Et puis, vous savez, il y en a un également certain nombre qu'il me faudrait acquérir ou remplacer. Aussi… je me demandais… est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas augmenter un peu mon budget, monsieur le principal ? Comprenez que j'en suis actuellement de ma poche et…_

_Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer, le rire de Rufus le coupe. Le blond se passe une main dans les cheveux, rejette en arrière les quelques mèches n'ayant rien à faire sur son front et répond, un sourire aux lèvres :_

– _Allons, Palmer, tout le monde sait bien que l'Art n'est qu'une matière bouche-trou. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que nous dépensions de l'argent inutilement ?_

_Le visage de son interlocuteur se décompose, tandis que Scarlett et Heidegger partent dans des « Gya ha ha ! » et « Kya ha ha ! » bruyants. Comme Palmer se ratatine sur sa chaise, l'air misérable, Reeve note :_

– _Il n'empêche qu'il n'était pas aussi problématique les années précédentes. Je veux dire, il nous a toujours causé quelques soucis, mais… cette année, c'est un peu comme s'il n'avait plus aucune limite._

– _Ou qu'il considère que rien ne pourra lui arriver, quoiqu'il décide de faire, ajoute Tseng en soufflant sur les verres de ses lunettes, avant de les nettoyer._

– _Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'une certaine personne se montre un peu trop indulgente à son égard ces derniers temps, réplique Scarlett, sans fixer qui que ce soit en particulier._

_Malgré tout, Rufus ne peut s'empêcher d'émettre un raclement de gorge. Le regard de Tseng se pose sur lui, aussi froid et impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumé. Le jeune proviseur se force à sourire et questionne :_

– _Et vous, Tseng, comment vous en sortez-vous avec notre phénomène ?_

– _Oh, moi… il y a longtemps que lui et ses petits camarades ont compris qu'il vaut mieux ne pas m'avoir comme ennemi, monsieur._

_Sa réponse amène un certain malaise autour de la table, qui se fait soudain silencieuse. Calmement, Tseng termine de nettoyer ses lunettes et les replace sur son nez. Et à chacun de se rappeler les rumeurs glaçantes qui courent sur ce professeur de mathématique sorti de nulle part quelques années plus tôt. Encore aujourd'hui, personne ne sait vraiment qui il est, ni comment il a pu se faire embaucher dans leur établissement, surtout que Scarlett raconte à qui veut l'entendre que l'homme ne possède strictement aucun diplôme. On ignore également si Tseng est son véritable prénom, tout autant qu'on ne lui connaît aucun nom de famille. Sans compter qu'il a cette façon de vous observer, de se déplacer silencieusement, d'être là sans que vous ne vous en rendiez forcément compte, ou alors trop tard, et de vous faire courir des frissons d'angoisse d'un simple regard. Même, on prétend qu'il ne sort jamais sans une arme et qu'il serait un criminel en fuite…_

_Finalement, Elena laisse échapper un petit bruit de bouche agacé et, le nez pointant en direction de son verre, grommelle :_

– _Je suis sûre qu'il a déjà redoublé deux ou trois fois… minimum ! C'est inscrit sur son visage, qu'il est bête !_

… … … …

Outré par cette nouvelle vacherie, Reno va pour s'insurger, mais la main de Rude s'écrase contre sa bouche. Le visage du chauve se plante ensuite dans son champ de vision et il le voit porter un doigt à ses lèvres.

… … … …

– _Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il n'a redoublé qu'une seule fois, la détrompe toutefois Reeve, qui a à présent sorti son téléphone portable et consulte ses messages._

– _Dans tous les cas, il est déjà majeur ! s'agace la blonde, avant d'écraser son poing sur la table. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on le vire pas ? Avec la réputation qu'il se paye, aucun autre établissement ne voudra de lui et ça l'obligera à se frotter à la vie active. Sûr que ça, ça lui fera les pieds, tiens !_

– _Il n'en est pas question ! s'exclame Rufus._

_Son ton, comme la rapidité de sa réponse, lui vaut d'attirer tous les regards sur lui. A nouveau, il se racle la gorge, la micro-seconde de gêne que les plus attentifs ont pu déceler chez lui laissant place à son calme et à son assurance habituels._

– _Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas très juste… les examens ne sont que dans quelques mois, ce n'est donc pas comme s'il vous restait encore longtemps à le supporter._

– _A supposé qu'il ne les rate pas, gémit Palmer, effrayé à l'idée que le roux puisse de nouveau être au nombre de ses élèves l'année suivante._

– _Ça n'arrivera pas, assure Rufus. Vous avez ma parole !_

_Scarlett lui décoche un regard en coin qu'il préfère ignorer. Au même moment, Reeve repousse sa chaise et s'excuse :_

– _Un coup de téléphone à passer. Je reviens tout de suite._

_Il a à peine disparu à l'angle de la salle, dans le couloir donnant sur les toilettes, que Tseng l'imite et, sans un mot, quitte la table. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à leur départ, Palmer étant trop occupé à geindre auprès de Rufus, tandis que Scarlett continue de le fixer. Le blond, bien que souriant toujours et se donnant des allures décontractées, semble se crisper de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le regard de son adjointe se fait plus perçant. Heidegger, lui, délire, se parle à lui-même, expose les grandes lignes d'un nouveau programme d'entraînement criminel qu'il compte bientôt tester avec ses élèves, tandis qu'Hojo ricane tout bas._

_Les paupières lourdes et un peu dans les vapes, Elena laisse son doigt glisser le long du rebord de son verre, encore et encore. Ne s'intéresse déjà plus à ce qu'il se dit ou se fait autour d'elle. Son regard est rivé en direction du couloir où a disparu Tseng et, bientôt, la boule qui grossit au niveau de sa gorge devient si étouffante qu'elle décide de se lever elle aussi. Les jambes peu assurées, elle titube à travers la salle, manque de rentrer dans un serveur qui ne s'arrête qu'à temps pour éviter la collision, et prend la direction des toilettes._

_Là, elle tombe sur Reeve, qui, son portable à l'oreille, termine sa conversation avec son interlocuteur. Comme il raccroche, il a un geste du menton en direction d'une porte située tout au bout du couloir._

– _Si c'est Tseng que tu cherches, il est sorti fumer._

_La jeune femme ne cherche même pas à le détromper. Ça fait un moment déjà que l'homme semble avoir remarqué l'intérêt qu'elle porte à leur collègue, mais – et c'est tout à son honneur – ne s'en est jamais moqué. Ce dont elle lui en est reconnaissante, tout comme le fait qu'il n'en ait visiblement parlé à personne… car dans le cas contraire, elle sait que la rumeur aurait déjà fait le tour de l'établissement et lui serait revenu en pleine face sous forme de railleries et autres allusions plus ou moins déplacées._

_Elle le remercie donc d'un signe de tête et va pour le dépasser, quand elle remarque la petite figurine qui dépasse d'une des poches de son collègue._

– _Mais c'est adorable ! Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ?_

_Elle a tendu une main vers l'objet, qui s'apparente à un porte-clef en forme de chat noir, portant sur la tête une petite couronne, ainsi qu'une cape autour du cou. Reeve rougit et s'empresse de le faire disparaître dans sa poche._

– _Oh… heu… ce n'est rien. Juste une bêtise que j'ai faite quand je m'ennuyais… !_

– _Vraiment ? Vous êtes drôlement doué !_

– _Mer… merci. (Il se racle la gorge et, le regard suppliant, lui demande :) Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter d'en parler aux autres ? Tu sais comment ils sont…_

_En réponse, Elena lève le pouce. Puisqu'il a été assez aimable pour garder son secret, il peut compter sur elle pour en faire de même._

_A l'extérieur, la brise est fraîche et, comme la porte se referme derrière elle, elle regrette de ne pas avoir pris sa veste avec elle. Elle avise sans mal Tseng, adossé au mur sur sa droite. Sa cigarette entre deux doigts, il a tourné les yeux vers elle, mais ne semble pas décidé à prendre la parole le premier. Aussi, et au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence gênant, la jeune femme questionne-t-elle :_

– _Est-ce que je vous dérange ?_

– _Non…_

– _Mais vous devinez pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?_

_En réponse, il se contente de hausser les épaules. Elena soupire. Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné. Mais pas question pour elle de faire machine arrière ! Elle n'aura sans doute pas de meilleure occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Surtout parce que l'alcool, en cet instant, lui donne le courage qui lui manque en général. Alors, elle vient s'adosser près de lui et lève les yeux en direction du ciel nocturne. Ne dit rien, l'espace de quelques instants, juste le temps pour elle de mettre ses idées à peu près en place… puis, elle prend une longue inspiration et, la boule qui l'étouffait précédemment lui malmenant à présent les entrailles, se lance :_

– _Est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de réfléchir… ?_

– _Oui, commence-t-il, avant de porter sa cigarette à ses lèvres et d'ajouter, alors qu'il recrache un nuage de fumée. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

_« Ne me dites pas ça ! » «Vous n'en savez rien ! » ou encore « Et moi je crois que si ! » autant de réponses possibles qui fusent dans son esprit, mais qu'elle préfère ignorer pour se contenter de questionner :_

– _Pourquoi pas ?_

– _L'expérience ?_

_Elena secoue la tête. Là aussi, elle aurait pu répliquer quelque chose d'aussi stupide que : mais avec moi, ce sera différent. Ou bien : je ne suis pas comme les autres femmes ! Mais ça n'aurait eu pour effet que de la faire passer pour une idiote._

– _Désolée, dit-elle à la place, mais je n'accepte pas ce genre de réponse. Trouvez autre chose !_

_A nouveau, il tire sur sa cigarette. Ne la regarde même pas quand il déclare :_

– _Tu ne connais rien de moi._

– _Et alors ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer à vous ouvrir à moi._

– _Et que fais-tu des rumeurs qui courent sur mon compte ?_

– _Vous voulez dire, celles qui prétendent que vous seriez un criminel venu se planquer chez nous ? répond la jeune femme, avec un petit sourire en coin. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'elles sont réelles !_

– _Et si c'était le cas ?_

_A présent, il soutient son regard et, elle doit le reconnaître, avec son visage ainsi rendu plus dur par les ombres qui peuplent la nuit, il a quelque chose d'inquiétant. Néanmoins, il en faut davantage pour lui faire perdre ses moyens… surtout après ce que ça lui a demandé comme courage pour oser se déclarer à lui._

– _Eh bien, commence-t-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté. J'imagine que ça mettrait du piment dans notre relation._

_Elle voit aussitôt que sa réponse l'a pris de court. Les yeux agrandit, il semble tout d'abord incapable de trouver une parade, avant qu'un pouffement ne s'échappe de lui et qu'il ne se mette à rire. Phénomène si rare qu'elle le prend comme un encouragement._

_Se risquant à l'audace, elle lui porte une main à l'avant-bras et questionne :_

– _Vous ne voulez pas nous laisser ne serait-ce qu'une petite chance… ?_

_Ce qui a pour effet de lui faire aussitôt regagner son sérieux._

– _Parfois, c'est déjà trop, répond-il en détournant de nouveau le regard._

– _Votre expérience ?_

– _Peut-être…_

_Elle remarque toutefois qu'il n'a pas dégagé son bras. Malheureusement pour elle, elle arrive à court d'arguments… tout ce qui lui vient ensuite lui semble incroyablement puéril… au niveau de son inexpérience dans le domaine. Aussi ne parvient-elle qu'à murmurer :_

– _Est-ce que je vous laisse à ce point indifférent ?_

_Sans doute pas la meilleure question qui soit. D'ailleurs, ne commence-t-elle pas à devenir envahissante ? Ne devrait-elle pas se contenter d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui ? Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'excuser et tourner les talons, il la surprend en lui avouant :_

– _Au contraire. Seulement, je ne suis pas certain d'être le genre de type qui conviendrait à quelqu'un comme toi… Et puis, ajoute-t-il en laissant tomber son mégot pour l'écraser sous sa semelle, nos collègues pourraient jaser._

– _Quelqu'un comme… ? commence-t-elle, se demandant si elle doit se sentir vexer par la remarque. Non, attendez ! Depuis quand vous vous souciez de leur opinion, exactement ?_

_Incrédule, elle le fixe. S'il y a bien une personne qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné être du genre à s'inquiéter de ce que les autres peuvent penser de lui, c'est certainement l'homme qui se tient face à elle. Surtout vu ce que leurs collègues peuvent raconter derrière son dos, ragots qu'il ne s'est jamais soucier d'infirmer ou de confirmer, se contentant de les laisser exister sans paraître s'y intéresser vraiment._

– _En vérité, je m'en moque. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle ouvre la bouche pour nier, la referme aussitôt et sent le rouge lui monter au joue. Il a raison, bien sûr. Mais elle lui en veut un peu de l'avoir énoncé de cette façon. Surtout qu'à présent, elle a l'impression de passer pour une gamine, mais aussi qu'il ne la prend pas au sérieux. Pas un seul instant. Et c'est sans doute le plus humiliant pour elle._

_Décidée à lui prouver qu'il a tort, elle tend les mains en vers lui et, sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher, lui subtilise ses lunettes. Il l'observe et elle, en retour, fait de même, apprécie ce visage qui se dévoile à présent entièrement à elle._

— _Et maintenant ? questionne-t-il._

_Elle replie les branches des lunettes et les glisse dans sa poche de poitrine. Puis elle vient poser les mains sur son torse et se dresse sur la pointe des pieds. Lui continue de l'observer, sans que ni son visage, ni son regard, ne laissent transparaître ses émotions. Elle prend une longue inspiration._

— _S'ils veulent jaser, alors… laissons-les faire !_

_Et, comme il ne fait pas mine de vouloir l'en empêcher, elle se hisse un peu plus sur la pointe des pieds. Sent son cœur s'emballer, exploser, alors que ses lèvres viennent doucement se poser sur les siennes…_

* * *

— Et… et ensuite, nous aurions petit à petit appris à nous connaître et rien ni personne ne serait jamais parvenu à nous séparer.

Le visage en feu et les yeux pétillants, la jeune femme se plaque les mains contre la bouche et part dans un gloussement. Pousse le vice jusqu'à se tortiller sur sa chaise, la faisant instantanément ressembler à une adolescente.

L'un de ses sourcils pris de spasmes, Reno se penche vers Kadaj :

— Tu me trouves toujours aussi con, après ça ?

Tout aussi dépité que lui, l'Incarné répond :

— Sérieusement, on vous choisit sur quels critères, chez les Turks ?

Accoudé sur la table, deux doigts portés à ses lèvres, Rude dit :

— C'était chouette.

Un silence se fait brusquement dans la pièce, bientôt brisé par une exclamation indignée du roux.

— Attends, tu plaisantes ?!

— Oooh ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! pépie Elena en joignant les mains.

— Et pourquoi son délire serait mieux que le mien, hein ? C'est quoi ce favoritisme, là ?!

— Parce que moi je n'en profite pas pour me mettre en valeur et humilier les autres ?

— De… PARDON ?! T'as pas arrêté de te foutre de ma gueule !

— Je n'ai fait que rétablir la vérité, nuance !

— N'importe quoi !

— Si je peux donner mon avis…, commence Kadaj.

— On t'a rien demandé, alors écrase !

Une dispute éclatant entre Reno et Elena, Rude étouffe un bâillement derrière son poing, avant de tendre la main vers la bouteille la plus proche et de remplir son verre. Puis il porte son regard en direction de Kadaj qui, sirotant le sien, semble se délecter de la situation.

Bien qu'il l'apprécie, il est en vérité loin de lui faire totalement confiance. Pas davantage à ses frères que, ni lui, ni Reno, ne fréquentent… les deux n'ayant de toute façon jamais cherché à se rapprocher d'eux comme l'a fait Kadaj.

Car si pour le moment, il semble que la fratrie ait décidé de se tenir tranquille, il ne croit pas qu'ils aient renoncé à l'idée de retrouver Jenova. Il reste forcément des traces de la calamité quelque part en Gaïa et un jour, sans doute, les Incarnés se mettront-ils à leur recherche. Oui, il les voit mal faire autrement… c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont été créés, pour cette raison aussi que Rufus et Tseng hésitent encore quant à l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de ces trois-là. S'en débarrasser leur assurerait une tranquillité d'esprit pour l'avenir, mais ouvrir les hostilités contre eux pourrait également se révéler plus problématique qu'escompté. Déjà parce que les Incarnés ne se laisseront pas faire et qu'endosser le rôle de ceux qui réveilleront leur hostilité est loin d'être confortable – d'autant moins qu'ils pourraient causer pas mal de dégâts avant que l'on ne parvienne à les éradiquer.

Mais aussi parce qu'ils auront à se frotter au problème Cloud. Aux dernières nouvelles, celui-ci croit en la volonté de rédemption, comme d'adaptation, de ses protégés et ne restera certainement pas les bras croisés s'ils venaient à s'en prendre à eux. Ni lui, ni Tifa, ni sans doute leurs amis qui, sans leur faire eux-mêmes totalement confiance, ne tiennent pas à ce qu'une action malheureuse les pousse à s'écarter de nouveau du droit chemin. Et au nombre de leurs opposants, ils devront compter Reeve et le WRO – la naïveté du premier l'ayant sans doute poussé à adopter le point de vue de Cloud.

Oh, il ne doute pas que l'homme se tienne sur ses gardes et qu'il ait les Incarnés à l'œil, mais… non, en cet instant, Rude est persuadé que Reeve se dressera contre la Shinra au moindre écart de celle-ci. Et la compagnie, à son grand malheur, est encore loin d'avoir rassemblé des effectifs suffisants pour espérer faire le poids en cas d'accrochage avec le WRO.

Quant à Reno… le chauve secoue doucement la tête. À la vérité, il ne sait trop que penser de sa relation avec Kadaj et espère, qu'à la longue, elle ne le rendra pas totalement aveugle à sa nature profonde.

— C'est bon, ça va ! fait justement le roux, en basculant sa chaise sur deux pieds. Puisque tu le prends comme ça, alors à mon tour de m'amuser : vous savez comment ça se s'rait passé, la première fois entre Tseng et Rufus ?

Disant cela, il a levé une main, comme un élève réclamant la parole. Le sursaut scandalisé d'Elena lui arrache un sourire satisfait.

— C'est minable, Reno !

— Mais inspiré de faits réels.

— Absolument pas !

— Oooh, parce que tu penses vraiment qu'y a rien entre eux ? T'es bien naïve, ma grande !

L'expression de la jeune femme s'assombrit, se fait soudain dangereuse. Elle a serré les poings et ses lèvres pincées ne forment plus qu'une ligne très mince. Sa colère, néanmoins, ne parvient qu'à faire jubiler son interlocuteur, dont le sourire s'élargit, devient prédateur.

— Moi j'dis qu'ils passent trop de temps ensemble, continue le roux qui, croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, commence à se balancer sur sa chaise. Sitôt que t'en vois un, tu sais que le deuxième est jamais très loin. C'est suspect. Carrément suspect ! Pas vrai, partenaire ?

Là-dessus, il tourne le regard en direction de Rude, qui peste intérieurement. Et voilà qu'il recommence… !

— Sans commentaire, répond-il.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne décourage pas Reno. Toujours plus sournois, celui-ci insiste :

— Allez ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu t'es jamais posé la question !

— Renoooo, siffle Elena, d'une voix chargée de menace.

Mais le roux l'ignore, préfère insister lourdement :

— J'veux dire, ça éclaircirait pas mal de choses, non ? Tiens, par exemple, qu'il en ait toujours rien à foutre de celle-là ! (Et, disant cela, il désigne la jeune femme du doigt.) Pas comme si tout le monde avait pas grillé qu'elle en pince pour lui. Même le président m'en a déjà causé ! Mais non, rien, que dalle. Comment t'expliques ça, toi ?

— Peut-être qu'elle l'intéresse pas, tout simplement, glisse Kadaj, qui fixe à présent le fond de son verre vide.

Il ne voit pas Elena se crisper un peu plus; et Reno pas davantage, tout occupé qu'il est à se gratter le crâne d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il attrape son propre verre – un peu trop brusquement, car une partie de son contenu en jaillit pour venir s'écraser sur ses doigts. En fait, il n'y a que Rude qui, en cet instant, surprend la jeune femme à saisir une bouteille vide par le goulot. Derrière ses lunettes noires il l'observe, ne devine que trop bien la suite. Le roux, lui, a braqué son index en direction de l'Incarné et répond :

— C'est exactement s'que je vous dis ! Et si cette courge l'intéresse pas, c'est parce qu'il s'envoie le président et que…

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller au bout de sa logique, la voix de Rude résonne, suffisamment forte pour figer Elena qui allait abattre son arme de fortune sur le crâne de son collègue :

— Reno !

L'interpellé tourne son regard vers le chauve, peut presque voir une aura sombre et menaçante s'échapper de lui. Il cille, troublé, tandis que l'autre continue :

— Pour la dernière fois, ne gâche pas la soirée !

À nouveau, il bat des paupières, avise Elena qui, s'étant levée, a les doigts agrippés au goulot de sa bouteille, et comprend qu'à une seconde près, il a échappé au pire. Comme la première fois, il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement et dit :

— Ok, ça va, je me tais !

— Enfin, si je peux me permettre, fait Kadaj, au moment où Elena reprend place sur sa chaise, ton raisonnement est quand même un peu limite…

Rude prend une longue inspiration, tandis que la jeune femme, elle, sent l'agacement la submerger de nouveau. L'un et l'autre ont envie de lui conseiller de lâcher l'affaire, mais, déjà, le roux questionne :

— Comment ça ?

— Ben… tu dis que quand on en voit un, on sait que le deuxième n'est jamais très loin, pas vrai ? Et que c'est en grande partie ce qui te pousse à penser qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre eux, répond l'argenté, avant de les désigner lui et Rude. Ça pourrait s'appliquer à vous deux, cette description.

Rude grogne, tandis qu'Elena émet un claquement de doigts.

— Carrément ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Puis elle s'accoude sur la table, vient déposer son menton dans le creux de sa main et, sournoise, ajoute :

— Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, les gars ?

— Laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires, grommelle Rude.

— Je… non, mais ça va ?! s'agace Reno, avant de se tourner vivement vers Kadaj : t'as décidé de foutre la merde, c'est ça ?

— Je ne fais que souligner la faiblesse de ton argument…, répond l'autre avec un petit sourire.

— C'est marrant que ça ne me soit jamais venu à l'esprit, poursuit la blonde, presque hilare. Mais quand on y réfléchi, c'est vrai que vous êtes sacrément proches tous les deux… c'est suspect. Carrément suspect ! Tenez, la dernière fois, par exemple, vous…

— Rah, la ferme ! Fin de la discussion, on change de sujet !

— S'il vous plaît, oui…, fait le chauve en repoussant d'un doigt ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ce qui a pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Reno sur lui.

— Allez, partenaire, à ton tour de nous raconter quelque chose. Toi et Tifa. Votre première ce que tu veux !

Ce qui amène un moment de flottement au sein du groupe. Rude passe un doigt dans le col de sa chemise, cherche visiblement un moyen de passer son tour une fois encore, tandis qu'Elena s'exclame :

— Tifa ? Vraiment ? Tu as encore des vues sur elle ?

Et à Kadaj de questionner :

— C'est quoi cette histoire ?

— Rien, fait Rude, en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

— T'occupe ! ajoute Reno.

— Non mais sérieusement, elle t'intéresse toujours ?

— Sans commentaire…

— Et Tifa est au courant ?

— T'occupe, on t'a dit !

Rude lève les yeux sur Kadaj, qui l'observe avec attention. Il sait que l'Incarné s'est attaché à ses protecteurs. Ses frères aussi. Ainsi qu'aux enfants. Il voit parfois Yazoo et Denzel traîner en ville, se demande à chaque fois ce que donnera son influence sur le gamin. Celui-ci, du reste, semble une graine de recrue du WRO et aurait dernièrement été approché par Reeve lui-même. Il se demande si Cloud est au courant… se demande ce que Tifa en penserait… se demande surtout quel avenir ce monde réserve à la Shinra si même les gamins, aujourd'hui, rêvent de rejoindre les rangs de leurs opposants.

— Je vais choisir quelqu'un d'autre, annonce-t-il finalement, en reposant son verre.

— Si tu veux, répond Reno en s'accoudant sur la table, mais j'te rappelle que ça doit être quelqu'un qu'on connaît tous ici. Le choix est limité, niveau nanas !

— Ou il pourrait raconter votre folle première fois, ricane la blonde.

— Lâche l'affaire, Elena !

Rude a prit un air songeur. Il doit reconnaître que le roux a raison. Avec Kadaj dans le jeu, les possibilités qui se présentent à lui sont limitées… Elena ? Il se sentirait beaucoup trop gêné de se mettre en scène avec elle. Yuffie ? Il ne fait pas dans la gamine et elle n'a clairement rien pour l'intéresser. Il n'est même pas certain que Kadaj connaisse Aerith et, à la vérité, aurait l'impression d'insulter sa mémoire en l'utilisant pour quelque chose d'aussi minable. Non, il doit se rendre à l'évidence, il n'a pas vraiment le choix sur ce coup-là.

Un grognement lui échappe.

— C'est d'accord… va pour Tifa !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, plus d'un mois s'est écoulé depuis le premier chapitre. J'ai honte, terriblement ! D :
> 
> Entre le manque de temps et le manque d'inspiration… je ne sais pas ce qui aura été le pire. La partie en italique a été… hurgh ! Super hard à écrire… et en plus elle est longue… aaah ! On sait tous qu'Elena est bavarde, mais quand même ! D :
> 
> Bon, cela dit, je me suis quand même plutôt amusé à l'écrire... j'imagine que c'est le plus important.
> 
> Après, logiquement, les parties en italique suivantes ne devraient pas être aussi longues… logiquement, même, celle de Rude devrait déjà être plus proche de ma zone de confort… donc logiquement, logiquement, LOGIQUEMENT, le troisième chapitre devrait donc être plus simple à écrire pour moi, mais… cette fois, je ne vais pas donner de date… même approximative. Parce que je sais comment ça se termine, à chaque fois ! :p
> 
> Sur ce, je m'en retourne à mon traitement de texte et vous dis à la prochaine !


	3. Le petit théâtre de Rude

_Il y a foule sur le terrain vague. Les gangs de deux lycées se font face, chacun prêt à se jeter à la gorge de l'autre pour étendre son territoire. La tension est palpable, les regards sont acérés, les poings déjà fermés, les corps tendus dans l'expectative du combat à venir._

_Le ciel est gris, le temps glacial, et on peut voir les respirations prendre corps. Sa batte sur l'épaule, Reno s'avance au milieu de ses hommes, rejoint Rude qui se tient un peu plus loin et contemple stoïquement l'adversaire. Le bout du nez rouge, le roux renifle, puis dit :_

— _On y est, partenaire._

_Un grognement lui tient lieu de réponse. Il enfonce sa main libre dans la poche de son pantalon et ajoute :_

— _On m'a causé d'un petit nouveau. Un balaise, à ce qu'il paraît. Il vient de débarquer en ville et il en aurait déjà laminé plus d'un._

_Ses lunettes noires sur le nez, Rude enfile ses gants. Reno a levé les yeux au ciel, le front plissé, cherche à se souvenir du nom du type en question._

— _Lockhart… ouais, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'appellent. Lockhart !_

_Il renifle de nouveau et son regard bleu balaye le gang adverse. Il avise sans mal celui qui en est à sa tête : un grand noir musclé répondant au nom de Barret._ _Un petit son méprisant lui échappe._

— _Je m'occupe de cet enfoiré, dit-il en désignant le type du menton. Et Kadaj m'a dit qu'il se chargeait de l'autre traitre de Strife. Toi, t'auras qu'à te faire_ _Lockhart. Montre-lui comment on souhaite le bonjour aux emmerdeurs dans son genre par ici !_

_Rude opine du chef. Puis, il vient claquer son avant-bras contre celui que lui présente Reno. Il y a un moment qu'il n'a pas combattu d'adversaire à sa hauteur et espère que celui-là arrivera à l'amuser au moins un peu._

… ... ...

_Les affrontements font rage autour de lui. Les coups résonnent, les cris et les injures s'élèvent, en une cacophonie familière. Quelques téméraires qui soit ne le connaissent pas encore, soit s'imaginent de taille à lui tenir tête, sont promptement envoyés au tapis. Les autres ne cherchent pas à intervenir. On déjà suffisamment à se soucier de leur côté, ou sont assez intelligents pour comprendre que même à plusieurs, ils auront du mal à faire le poids._

_Bientôt, la vue se dégage. Il se retrouve dans une partie du terrain vague où les combats ont cessé. À terre, les corps de plusieurs de leurs hommes. Certains ont encore la force de gémir, mais la plupart ont perdu connaissance. Et au milieu de cette hécatombe, lui tournant le dos, une silhouette habillée d'un sweat et d'un pantalon de jogging._

_Derrière ses lunettes noires, le chauve analyse la scène. Une aura puissante émane de celui qui se tient face à lui. Ses poings encore serrés sont tachés d'un sang qui n'est assurément pas le sien. Il s'arrête à moins de trois mètres de l'autre et lance :_

— _C'est toi, Lockhart ?_

_La silhouette se retourne vers lui. Sa capuche rabattue dissimule en partie ses traits, aidée en cela par un masque qui lui recouvre le bas du visage, ne laissant apparents que ses yeux. Marrons. Confiants et déterminés._

_Rude opine du chef, certain d'avoir trouvé son homme._

— _Je te cherchais, dit-il, avant de se mettre en garde et de se présenter : Rude !_

_C'est au tour de son interlocuteur de hocher de la tête._

— _J'ai entendu parler de toi, lui lance-t-il._

_Une voix fluette, à l'image de son corps, qui fait arquer un sourcil au chauve. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'adversaire impressionnant auquel il s'attendait, mais… son regard s'attarde sur les types à terre. En tout cas, sa réputation semble méritée._

_La rapidité de l'attaque le surprend et il a juste le temps de parer le coup de pied qui allait le frapper sur le côté du visage. Il n'a toutefois pas l'occasion de répliquer et doit bloquer d'autres assauts aussi véloces, que violents. Finalement, il parvient à se mettre hors de portée des coups et, profitant de son allonge, fait fondre son poing dans la direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci esquive, mais pas complètement et sa capuche est rejetée en arrière, libère de longs cheveux qui viennent cascader sur ses épaules. Son visage, qui se dévoile ainsi davantage, lui révèle des traits plus fins qu'il ne s'y attendait. Rude ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un moment d'hésitation et, ses sourcils se haussant, il laisse échapper :_

— _Une femme… ?_

_Sa surprise offre une ouverture à son adversaire, qui en profite pour le frapper durement. Son pied s'écrase contre son épaule, le forçant à reculer, tandis que la douleur paralyse momentanément tout son bras. Face à lui, Lockhart a redressé la tête et le fixe._

— _Tu vas le regretter si tu me sous-estimes !_

_Rude se permet un petit sourire et se met de nouveau en position de combat. Voilà qui est intéressant… !_

… ... ...

_Les affrontements sont sur le point de se terminer. Déjà, la rumeur du cessé le feu commence à se répandre auprès de tous ceux encore aptes à se tenir debout. Il semble qu'aucun camp n'ait réussi à faire plier l'autre, que l'on devra se contenter d'un match nul jusqu'à la prochaine fois. La nuit, elle, recouvre doucement la ville et les lampadaires, un à un, s'allument._

_Rude et Tifa se tiennent face à face. Essoufflés et le corps en souffrance, il en faut néanmoins davantage pour les obliger à mettre un genou à terre. Les lunettes de Rude ont sauté pendant l'affrontement et ses yeux gris sont braqués sur ceux de son vis-à-vis. Une entaille au niveau de sa tempe saigne encore, a badigeonné de rouge le côté gauche de son visage. La jeune femme, elle, a un bel hématome au niveau de l'arcade. Ses paupières se plissent, comme elle lance :_

— _On dirait qu'on va devoir en rester là pour aujourd'hui._

— _Hum !_

_Rude baisse les poings et redresse le dos. La jauge un moment. Puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, il dit :_

— _Pas mal._

— _Je te retourne le compliment !_

_Là-dessus, la jeune femme abaisse son masque, lui dévoile entièrement son visage. Sa lèvre inférieure est explosée, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire. En cet instant, il y a quelque chose de majestueux chez elle, dans sa position, comme dans son attitude. Le vent qui souffle fait s'envoler ses cheveux, qu'elle dégage de devant son regard d'une main._

— _J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit-elle._

_Rude opine du chef. Oui, lui aussi, il espère qu'ils auront l'occasion de se recroiser… au moins pour leur permettre de se départager._

— _Allez, à la prochaine !_

_Là-dessus, elle lui tourne le dos et le salue d'un pouce levé en direction du ciel nocturne…_

... ... ... ...

— Voilà, comment ça se serait passé…

Calmement, Rude termine son verre. Assise à sa droite, Elena a croisé les bras et hoche plusieurs fois de la tête en connaisseuse.

— Les ennemis qui deviendront à terme des amants. Un classique, mais qui fonctionne toujours !

— J'avoue, c'était pas mal, reconnaît Reno qui, la joue appuyée contre son poing, a repoussé son assiette, ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait se trouver devant lui afin de s'avachir de moitié sur la table.

À ses côtés, Kadaj bâille. Puis il porte une main à sa nuque et, le regard un peu dans le vague, lance :

— Et donc, elle t'intéresse…

Rude se racle la gorge, visiblement un peu gêné. Reno, lui, se redresse et, fixant l'Incarné, questionne :

— Et alors quoi ? Tu comptes aller cafter ?

— Je trouve ça surprenant, c'est tout.

— Surprenant ! Surprenant, qu'il dit ! Non mais t'entends ça, partenaire ? Alors qu'il vit avec elle ! J'veux dire, me fais pas croire que t'as pas remarqué ses arguments… (Puis, faisant un geste ample des deux mains au niveau de son torse :) ses GROS arguments ! Le genre que tu peux pas rater, quoi. Sérieusement, une nana comme elle, qu'a juste tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, ça te donne envie de la…

Derrière lui, il peut entendre le choc d'un verre que l'on reposerait un peu trop brutalement. Kadaj, lui, le dévisage d'un air qu'il n'apprécie pas, ses pupilles étrécies jusqu'à rappeler celles d'un félin. Une mise en garde y brille, annonciatrice d'un séjour prolongé dans un lit d'hôpital avec plâtre et mauvaise bouffe de rigueur. Encerclé par cette atmosphère de menace, Reno déglutit, avant de se tourner vers Elena et d'aviser son expression réprobatrice. Bon… pas moyen d'espérer de l'aide de son côté ! Il préfère donc ravaler la fin de son petit discours qui se promettait graveleux, pour finalement porter une main à l'épaule de l'Incarné.

— Enfin, bref ! Y reste plus que toi, du coup.

Tout en se désolant intérieurement de leur manque d'humour. Faudrait vraiment qu'ils apprennent à se détendre un peu !

L'air de celui que la corvée ennuie par avance, Kadaj grommelle en réponse :

— Je suis vraiment obligé ?

— Et comment que tu l'es !

— On ne s'est pas défilés, nous, appuie Elena.

— Même si c'était tentant…, ajoute Rude, dont le regard vole de cadavre de bouteille en cadavre de bouteille, dans l'espoir de trouver une survivante.

Kadaj pousse un soupir. On le sent caresser l'idée de passer son tour malgré tout, songer que même si ça ne leur plaît pas, il n'y a personne ici de suffisamment costaud pour l'obliger à quoique ce soit, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Tendant son verre à Rude, qui lui propose de le resservir, il dit :

— Donc… faut que je choisisse quelqu'un…

Et à Reno de lui envoyer une claque sur l'épaule, un grand sourire confiant aux lèvres.

— Pas besoin de te décarcasser, j'suis là !

L'Incarné lui coule un regard en coin.

— Toi ? Pourquoi c'est toi que je choisirais ?

— Ben… je t'ai bien choisi, moi…, hasarde le roux, un peu troublé par la question.

— Et alors ?

— Ben… tu sais bien quoi… vu qu'on est… !

Il n'ose pas aller au bout de sa pensée, certain qu'Elena n'attend que ça pour se foutre de sa gueule. Il le devine, à la façon dont elle les scrute, le regard étréci, buvant à petites gorgées le contenu de son verre. Il l'imagine déjà en train de le singer… ou bien de se moquer de son choix de mots. Ou pouffer méchamment sans rien ajouter, juste le gratifier d'un petit sourire en coin méprisant. Ouais, non ! Pas question de lui tendre la perche. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir !

Son regard soutient un instant celui de l'Incarné, qui attend toujours la fin de sa réponse, et il se racle la gorge.

En vérité, il est le premier surpris de sa relation actuelle avec ce dernier. Quand il y pense, ça lui apparaît même comme un affreux malentendu ! Car honnêtement, on ne peut pas dire que leur première rencontre ait été du genre idyllique – merde, rien que d'y repenser, ça lui fout encore les boules ! Il avait à peine eu le temps de comprendre que l'espèce de gringalet qu'il avait sous les yeux était l'ennemi à abattre que l'autre avait déjà bondi sur leur hélicoptère et menaçait de tous les y massacrer – et la deuxième pas davantage, d'autant qu'à ce moment-là, Kadaj n'était plus seul, s'était trouvé des frangins et était venu frapper directement à leur porte. D'ailleurs, et à la réflexion, leur troisième rencontre n'avait pas non plus été très agréable… une tête au carré comme ça… des menaces et… lui aurait-on dit à cet instant que, quelques semaines plus tard, il commencerait à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui qu'il n'y aurait pas cru. S'entendre avec un gars comme ça ? Fallait être dingue. Le dernier des tordus, pour y parvenir !

Alors d'accord, peut-être qu'être Turk, ça fait pas de vous l'être le plus recommandable qui soit, mais… entre lui et des gars comme Kadaj, il y a une marge ! Du moins le pensait-il et est-ce toujours ce qu'il croit fermement. Car au fond, ça rassure de savoir qu'il existe bien pire que vous sur cette foutue planète.

Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il n'est pas si à l'aise avec cette relation qu'il tend à le faire croire. Car même si l'Incarné s'est quelque peu assagi depuis leur première rencontre, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de particulier à fréquenter. Dont on a souvent du mal à prévoir les réactions. Qui peut être sympa avec vous la minute d'avant, puis vous sortir la pire saloperie du monde l'instant d'après. Ouais, il l'aime bien. Il a appris à le connaître, au cours des derniers mois. À s'adapter un tant soit peu à son caractère. Mais y a vraiment des fois où il se demande si tout ça va faire long feu…

— Merde, fais pas genre t'as pas compris !

L'espace d'un instant, l'argenté le fixe, le scrute presque. Puis son expression s'éclaire et un sourire en coin franchement détestable vient étirer ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? Parce qu'on couche ensemble ? Te fais pas trop de film, c'est pas comme si ça signifiait quoique ce soit !

Le roux peut entendre Elena étouffer un ricanement et sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cette espèce de petit enfoiré !

— Oh, pardon, désolé ! ironise-t-il en levant les mains. C'est vrai que t'es du genre à t'envoyer en l'air avec le premier venu !

— Pourquoi pas ? C'est pas comme si on était vraiment en couple, alors je peux bien aller voir ailleurs si ça me chante. Peut-être même que je l'ai déjà fait…

— Attends, tu déconnes ?!

— Qui sait… ?

Disant cela, l'Incarné a incliné la tête sur le côté. Son sourire s'est fait légèrement provoquant et on le devine satisfait de la tournure que prend la conversation.

Si le roux se contient de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour l'agripper par les vêtements et commencer la plus belle engueulade de leur relation, c'est bien parce qu'il sent dans son dos la présence de Rude. Son regard, surtout, qui ne le lâche pas et lui fait presque courir un frisson le long de l'échine. Il a promis de se tenir à carreaux. Ouais, il a promis au chauve que s'il acceptait que Kadaj fête le réveillon avec eux, alors il éviterait de trop le chercher. De répondre à ses provocations. Surtout, que la soirée ne se terminerait pas avec l'un d'entre eux en miettes et qu'il assumerait les conséquences en cas de dérapage. Et putain, l'autre ne lui facilite pas la tâche !

Serrant les mâchoires à lui en faire mal, il prend une longue inspiration. Ne pas faire de scène. Ne pas faire de scène. Ne pas…

— Putain, tu fais chier !

— Je veux juste que les choses soient claires, réplique l'argenté.

Son calme, comme l'amusement sadique qu'il peut lire dans ses yeux verts fait monter en lui un sentiment de violence qu'il a du mal à réprimer. Non seulement il le cherche, mais en plus, ça semble lui faire plaisir de l'humilier devant les deux autres. Quel enfoiré, mais quel enfoiré ! Si seulement ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, là, juste tous les deux, il…

Soutenant le regard de l'Incarné, il sert les poings, se force au calme… sans grand succès. Car au milieu de la colère qui gronde en lui, une pointe de jalousie commence à montrer le bout de son nez… inattendue. Parfaitement inattendue. Tant qu'il ne parvient pas à l'identifier lui-même en tant que telle. L'alcool qui ravage son cerveau n'arrange rien, aggrave au contraire les choses, car bientôt, la provocation de Kadaj se transforme en réalité, en certitude que l'autre le trompe. Alors OK, peut-être que sur le papier, ils ne sont pas exactement en couple, mais… merde ! Il a quand même le droit d'exiger un minimum de respect ! Son humiliation devient poison et c'est la rancœur qui prend finalement le pas sur sa raison quand il questionne :

— D'accord ! Qui ?

— Reno… ! commence Rude, qui sent venir les problèmes.

— T'occupe pas de ça, partenaire, c'est entre lui et moi que ça se joue.

— Tu devrais l'écouter, fait toutefois Kadaj. Je crois pas que t'aies envie de savoir.

Son ton est calme, beaucoup trop calme, tranche avec la voix agressive du roux. Le chauve, qui voit clair dans son jeu, grogne :

— Il te fait marcher.

Une expression mauvaise sur les traits, son collègue se retourne vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais au juste ? Rien que pour me faire chier, il serait bien foutu de…

Ses yeux s'arrondissent soudain, comme une idée affreuse traverse son esprit. Son regard va de l'un à l'autre et il ouvre la bouche, sur une exclamation muette. Non… tout de même pas ! Il sait qu'ils s'entendent bien, mais ils oseraient tout de même pas… pas à lui… !

— Putain, me dites pas que vous avez couché ensemble ?!

Rude porte vivement une main à sa bouche, évite de justesse de cracher sur Reno la gorgée qu'il vient de prendre. Kadaj, lui, hausse les épaules.

— Non, mais s'il était partant…

— T'es sérieux, là ?!

— Je vous ai dit de me laisser en dehors de vos histoires, grommelle le chauve, en venant s'essuyer le menton de sa serviette.

— Tu poses la question.

— T'étais pas obligé de développer !

— Allez, Reno, faut pas être jaloux comme ça, intervient Elena qui s'amuse décidément beaucoup.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard assassin de la part du roux, suivi d'un :

— Ta gueule, toi ! (Puis, revenant à Kadaj :) Et celle-là, hein, qui fait sa maligne ? Tu te la ferais aussi ?!

D'un seul coup, le rire de la blonde s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Kadaj tourne les yeux dans sa direction, semble la jauger l'espace d'une seconde ou deux. Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos, bientôt suivi d'un sentiment de révolte. Son regard s'assombrissant, elle siffle :

— Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

Et comme l'Incarné cille, elle ajoute :

— Si tu dis oui, je te préviens, je t'en colle une !

Kadaj ouvre la bouche, mais elle le coupe avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot :

— Et si tu dis non… oh bon sang ! Je sais pas ce qui m'énerverait le plus. Que tu dises oui ou que tu dises non… ? (Elle se gratte les cheveux.) Merde, je crois que ça m'énerverait tout autant en fait ! (Son regard se braquant de nouveau vers son interlocuteur :) Dans tous les cas, fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire !

À nouveau, l'Incarné cille, visiblement troublé. Il jette un coup d'œil à Rude qui, discrètement, lui fait savoir de laisser tomber. Il revient à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci, penchée en avant, semble prête à lui bondir dessus. Il roule des yeux et se tourne vers Reno qui a à présent fait silence. Les bras croisés, l'air renfrogné, il boude, rumine sa rancœur. Kadaj vient s'accouder contre son dossier et note, de nouveau amusé :

— Mais c'est que ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur… peut-être que je devrais être sympa et te choisir, finalement.

Le roux laisse entendre un « tsss ! » et, récupérant son verre à moitié vide, grommelle :

— T'es vraiment qu'un connard…

Ce qui lui vaut un petit coup de pied sous la table de la part de Rude. Il grogne, lui adresse un regard de reproche, auquel le chauve répond par un froncement de sourcils. Lui signifiant par là de laisser tomber lui aussi.

La tension, du reste, est palpable dans la pièce et on sent que la prochaine étincelle risque fort de la faire exploser.

Elena se racle la gorge. Devine que l'attention de Rude se porte dans sa direction, prêt à intervenir si elle s'amuse encore à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. La jeune femme n'en a toutefois pas l'intention et c'est dans l'idée de détendre un peu l'atmosphère qu'elle questionne :

— N'empêche, ça va aller ? Je veux dire, vu qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds dans un lycée de sa vie…

Le chauve, qui voit où elle veut en venir, se tourne vers Kadaj :

— Ouais. Mais s'il fait comme moi ou Reno, il devrait s'en sortir…

Mais l'Incarné les rassure :

— Non, c'est bon. Loz et Yazoo adorent cette série, là… « Midgar, mon amour ! ». Je la regarde des fois avec eux, du coup… je crois que j'ai compris le truc.

— Ce vieux machin ? s'étonne Elena. Ils le repassent à la télé ?

— Non, c'est Tifa. Elle leur a déniché les DVDs il n'y a pas longtemps…

— Humf… c'est de sa génération, fait Rude en hochant la tête.

Il devine sans mal qu'elle a dû la regarder et l'apprécier comme beaucoup de jeunes de l'époque. Tournée à Midgar et racontant le quotidien d'un adolescent fraîchement débarqué avec sa famille, il se souvient qu'elle doit principalement son succès au public extérieur à la métropole. À cause du côté dépaysant, sans doute, du fait qu'alors, Midgar et ses promesses en faisaient fantasmer plus d'un. Pour un habitant des lieux, par contre, c'était une série correcte, mais pas plus transcendante que ça…

Tous se tournent finalement vers Reno. Son verre à nouveau rempli jusqu'à ras-bord, il semble presque les ignorer. Elena lève les yeux en direction du plafond, tandis que Rude récupère d'autorité la bouteille que le roux tient, lui signifiant par là qu'il a assez bu pour la nuit. Kadaj, lui, l'observe un moment. Difficile de dire s'il est agacé ou non par l'attitude de l'autre. Son regard scrutateur, à cause de ses pupilles félines, a quelque chose de vaguement inquiétant. De prédateur. Qui ne tarde pas à faire froid dans le dos de la jeune femme, tant celle-ci a l'impression de le connaître. D'en avoir elle-même déjà été la cible. Mal à l'aise, elle préfère détourner les yeux. Après un silence qui parait ne jamais vouloir s'achever, il incline la tête sur le côté et ferme les paupières. Quand il les rouvre, ses pupilles ont retrouvé une forme un peu plus normale. Un petit sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres comme il annonce :

— Puisqu'il faut y aller… ! (Puis, à l'intention de Reno :) Il y aura une chute, alors tu seras gentil de ne pas me couper…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bah, voilà ! Troisième chapitre ! Je commence à en voir le bout. :) (Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je mettrai autant de temps à écrire ce texte, vraiment !)
> 
> Sinon, Kadaj se révèle être un personnage plutôt compliqué sur lequel écrire. J'ai bien plus travaillé sur ses répliques et ses réactions, dans ce chapitre, que sur celles des trois autres réunis… et je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d'être tombé juste à chaque fois.
> 
> Ah, et, micro-bonne nouvelle : le bonus est écrit (Et il est plus long que prévu à l'origine). Donc, une fois que je serai venu à bout du 4ème chapitre, le final ne mettra pas des plombes à arriver. Ouais, je me console comme je peux. x)
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine !


	4. Le petit théâtre de Kadaj

— _Vouliez m'voir, m'sieur le provi ?_

_Rufus Shinra est installé derrière son bureau. Entre ses doigts, un stylo qu'il fait tourner, tandis qu'il observe son visiteur. Ce dernier, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de pantalon et un sourire insolent aux lèvres, lui rend son regard. Sur sa joue, un pansement qui dissimule en partie un bel hématome. La chemise sortie de son pantalon et sa veste d'uniforme ouverte, il a poussé le vice jusqu'à s'accrocher une chaîne au niveau de la ceinture qui fait un bruit d'enfer à chacun de ses pas. On lui a déjà plusieurs fois demandé de faire disparaître l'objet, tout comme les breloques qu'il porte au niveau des poignets, mais ni les sanctions, ni les nombreuses confiscations ne sont parvenues à un quelconque résultat. Il en rachète constamment de nouveaux et, à force, Rufus en a eu assez de faire collection. De tous les problèmes que l'autre lui pose, ce n'est après tout que le plus inoffensif._

_Il redresse finalement le dos et croise les mains devant lui. Son expression, comme à son habitude, est maîtrisée, dégage une confiance exacerbée, où l'on devine également l'esquisse d'un sentiment de supériorité. Ses courts cheveux blonds coiffés en arrière, à l'exception d'une mèche qui lui tombe sur le front, il a un petit sourire aux lèvres – un sourire dont beaucoup ont appris à se méfier – quand il dit :_

— _Il paraîtrait que tu as encore fait des tiennes ?_

— _Va falloir être plus clair. C'est que j'ai une vie plutôt mouvementée, 'voyez ?_

_Disant cela, le roux s'adosse contre la porte, l'air plus nonchalant que jamais._

— _Voyons, qu'est-ce que c'était déjà… ? Il y a des élèves qui affirment t'avoir vu boire et fumer derrière l'établissement…_

— _Des menteurs !_

— _D'autres qui se sont finalement décidés à venir nous trouver parce que tu les racketterais depuis quelques mois._

— _Ouais, sûr, je ferais ce genre de truc ici, où tout le monde me connaît. Ces mecs veulent juste me causer des problèmes ! C'est moi la victime en vrai !_

— _Et bien sûr, il y a ce type que tu a roué de coups parce que, je cite : il t'aurait regardé de travers et n'a pas voulu baisser les yeux quand tu lui as dit de le faire. J'ai vu les hématomes dans son dos. Tu n'y a pas été de main morte !_

— _Y peut rien prouver et vous non plus. Toute façon, c'était pas moi !_

_Rufus prend une inspiration, avant d'expirer longuement. Toujours les mêmes excuses. C'est pas moi, c'est les autres. Je suis l'innocence même, regardez, c'est marqué sur mon visage ! A force, il commence à le connaître et ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à ce que son attitude soit différente aujourd'hui._

— _Explique-moi… pourquoi est-ce que je te garde encore au sein de mon établissement ?_

_En vérité, il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû se débarrasser de cet élément plus que perturbateur. Son père l'aurait fait, lui. Il avait horreur des insolents et les délinquants dans son genre, autrefois, ne faisaient pas long feu par ici. Pourtant, il ne se pense pas moins tendre que son géniteur… il se juge même pire que lui sur certains aspects, mais… rien à faire ! Ce petit imbécile a réussi l'exploit de le rendre d'une indulgence presque à toutes épreuves à son encontre._

— _Allez, proviseur, vous savez bien, non ?_

_Le sourire du roux s'est élargi. A la fois plus insolent, mais aussi aguicheur. Il semble très fier de lui tout d'un coup, très assuré. Et la lueur lubrique qui s'est allumée dans son regard pousse Rufus à lever les yeux au ciel._

— _Bien sûr ! Où avais-je la tête ?_

— _Avouez que je suis doué ! Et puis bon, y aussi que ça ferait drôlement du vilain, hein, si on venait à apprendre que m'sieur Shinra se tape l'un de ses élèves._

_Rufus se laisse aller contre le dossier de son siège et croise les jambes. Son sourire à lui s'est fait malin, quand il répond :_

— _Bien essayé ! Mais je te rappelle qu'au vu de ta réputation, tu auras du mal à convaincre qui que ce soit._

_Ce qui fait rire son interlocuteur._

— _Ouais ! Sûr qu'on pensera plutôt que j'essaye de magouiller un truc pas net contre vous._

_Rufus conserve le silence. Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'autre lui balance ce genre de menaces sur le ton de la rigolade. Il cherche la faille en lui. À trouver où appuyer pour lui faire perdre patience. Il joue, se régale par avance de voir son masque se fissurer. Mais il ne lui en veut pas… ça l'amuse presque, en vérité._

— _Dans tous les cas, j'ai l'impression que je me suis montré un peu trop laxiste avec toi ces derniers temps._

— _Vous allez devoir me punir, alors ? questionne Reno, avec une note d'amusement dans la voix._

— _Tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ?_

— _J'ai surtout l'impression que c'est vous qui aimeriez ça !_

_Cette fois, le blond laisse entendre un petit rire de gorge, avant de faire signe à son visiteur d'approcher._

_Celui-ci s'exécute, vient se caler contre le bureau, juste en face de Rufus, une fesse posée sur le plateau._

— _Alors ? Comment j'vais devoir me faire pardonner cette fois ?_

_Le blond l'observe tranquillement, devine que l'autre apprécie cet examen. Son visage incliné sur le côté, soutenu par trois doigts, il répond :_

— _Peut-être en commençant par adopter une position de repentance plus convenable ?_

— _À genoux, vous voulez dire ?_

— _Ça me semble un bon début._

— _Sous le bureau, hein ?_

_En réponse, Rufus arque un sourcil. Puis il se penche vers le roux, tend une main pour l'attraper par la chemise et l'obliger à se courber dans sa direction._

— _Tu as tout compris… !_

... ... ... ...

— Et c'est de cette façon que Reno passa une énième fois sous le bureau !

Le silence s'est fait dans la pièce et chacun, parmi les Turks, semble se demander comment réagir. Kadaj, l'air très satisfait de lui-même, termine son verre d'une traite, avant de le reposer brutalement sur la table. Le choc produit suffit à ramener tout le monde sur terre.

Elena éclate de rire, tandis que Rude laisse entendre une toux derrière son poing, sans qu'on ne sache trop si c'est par gêne, par réprobation, ou pour cacher sa propre hilarité. Reno, qui était jusque-là resté la bouche grande ouverte, comme en état de choc, voit la colère venir crisper ses traits.

— Putain, c'était quoi ça ? Et où elle est ta chute ?!

Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— Vous tous, là, vous vous attendiez à ce que j'apparaisse dans l'histoire, pas vrai ? Donc, on peut appeler ça une chute.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— De toute façon, si je t'avais pas dit ça, tu m'aurais constamment coupé.

— Mais tu devais être dans l'histoire ! s'entête le roux. C'est la règle ! Tout le monde y est passé ! Non, mais dites-lui vous autres.

Là-dessus, il se tourne vers ses deux collègues. Des larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues, Elena a un geste de la main, mais ne semble pas en mesure d'articuler le moindre mot. Rude, lui, grommelle :

— On peut même pas parler de première fois…

— Ouais, ça aussi ! Merde, c'est pas du jeu.

— J'ai jamais dit que je voulais jouer : C'est toi qui as fait du forcing.

— Personne… ne voulait jouer, parvient à articuler Elena, d'une voix un peu rauque, avant de désigner Reno du doigt. Sauf lui !

Là-dessus elle repart dans un fou rire et le roux tourne un regard furieux dans sa direction.

— Dans tous les cas, c'est mon histoire, répond Kadaj en croisant les mains derrière la nuque. Faites avec !

Et à Reno de répondre aussitôt :

— Pas d'accord !

— Lâche l'affaire…, grogne Rude, lassé de leurs prises de bec.

— Il doit se mettre en scène, partenaire. C'est la règle !

— TA règle, souligne Kadaj.

— De toute façon, tu comptes faire quoi ? soupire Elena, qui est finalement parvenue à reprendre contenance et essuie les dernières larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux. Le forcer ? Tu as de l'espoir !

— Et vous, ça vous convient comme ça ? Vous allez le laisser s'en tirer ?

— Ce n'est qu'un jeu…, répond Rude.

— Et un jeu stupide, par-dessus le marché, ajoute la blonde. À se demander pourquoi on n'a pas fait comme lui, d'ailleurs…

— Hum…

— Tes collègues sont plus malins que toi, visiblement.

— La ferme !

— Après, j'avoue que j'aurais préféré qu'il ne nous lâche pas au dernier moment…, ajoute la jeune femme, en croisant les bras. C'est pas très correct, mais c'était couru que ça arriverait ! Et puis si on avait voulu éviter ça, il aurait fallu le faire passer beaucoup plus tôt.

— Hum… !

— T'as entendu ça ? dit Reno en se tournant vers Kadaj. Ça se fait pas, ce que t'as fait !

— Comme si ça allait m'empêcher de dormir…

— Huuuum…

— T'es vraiment qu'un… !

— Enfin, si vous y tenez à ce point, je veux bien rallonger la fin. Mais faudra pas vous plaindre après !

— D'accord pour moi, répond Elena.

— Ni me couper…

Reno renifle pour toute réponse, alors que les yeux de l'Incarné se posent sur lui.

— Et vous en contenter.

— 'me va, fait Rude, avant d'envoyer une tape à Reno. Mais je crois pas que tu devrais le pousser à le faire.

— Et pourquoi pas ? grommelle le roux.

— Un pressentiment.

Et au petit sourire en coin de Kadaj, il devine que ses inquiétudes sont fondées. Pas moyen qu'il joue franc-jeu. Non, c'est même sûr et certain qu'il leur prépare un sale coup ! Ou du moins… à Reno.

Celui-ci, du reste, semble pour une fois disposé à l'écouter, car c'est avec méfiance qu'il observe à présent l'Incarné. Néanmoins, il en faut davantage pour le forcer à se résigner et c'est donc en levant un doigt devant lui qu'il prévient :

— Tu te mets en scène !

— Mais oui, mais oui…

— Et ça doit parler d'une première quelque chose qui TE concerne !

— Soit d'ordre sexuel, soit concernant une relation de couple à venir ou déjà établie. J'ai compris.

Mais on sent le roux hésiter. Il trouve l'autre bien trop docile, tout d'un coup. Ce qui est loin, très loin d'être dans sa nature…

— Tu me prépares un coup foireux ?

Et à Kadaj de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

— Qui sait ?

Elena bâille et baisse les yeux sur sa montre. Plus que quelques minutes avant minuit. Si ces deux-là ne se dépêchent pas, ils vont leur gâcher définitivement la soirée. Ses pensées se sont perdues du côté de la bûche qui les attend encore quand Reno, finalement, dit :

— Je sais que je vais le regretter, mais… vas-y !

En réponse, le sourire de Kadaj se fait un peu trop large à son goût…

... ... ... ...

— _Dites, proviseur, y a monsieur Reeve qui m'a encore foutu à la porte et…_

_Kadaj, qui vient de pénétrer dans le bureau sans frapper, se fige. L'imite le couple déjà présent dans la pièce et qui braque sur lui un regard effaré. Renversé sur le bureau, Reno a la chemise grande ouverte et le pantalon aux chevilles. Rufus, qui n'est guère plus habillé, se tient au-dessus de lui, le membre en érection du roux dans sa main. Profitant de l'état de choc des deux autres, l'argenté sort son téléphone portable et le lève devant lui. Un flash éclate et le monde semble brusquement reprendre vie._

— _À quoi tu joues ?! s'agace le roux en sautant sur ses pieds pour remonter son pantalon._

— _J'assure mon avenir._

— _Tu… quoi ?! Merde, efface ça !_

_Rufus, lui, leur a tourné le dos afin de se rhabiller. Un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, Kadaj répond :_

— _Trop tard, Loz et Yazoo viennent de la recevoir._

— _Déconne pas… !_

— _D'ailleurs, Reno : à partir de maintenant, tu peux te la foutre derrière l'oreille. Et puis moi et mes frères, on va faire bande à part. C'est qu'on en a un peu marre de vos conneries._

— _Tu…_

— _Quant à vous, proviseur : avec mes frères, on va se prendre quelques vacances. Du genre prolongées. Mais on compte sur vous pour nous faire quand même passer en terminale, hein ?_

_Il peut entendre Rufus jurer tout bas, mais l'homme à la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à négocier avec lui. Bien conscient qu'il est que ça ne fera qu'aggraver sa situation. Reno, lui, ne semble toutefois pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. La colère, comme la honte ayant rougi son visage, il se jette en direction de Kadaj au moment où celui-ci quitte la pièce en leur faisant un petit geste de la main._

— _Non, mais tu crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Hé !_

_Mais la main de Rufus, qui s'abat sur son épaule, le retient. Comme il tourne le regard vers lui, le blond lui fait non de la tête._

— _Quoi… z'êtes pas sérieux ?! Merde, je marche pas ! Kadaj ? Kadaj ! Reviens ici, bordel !_

... ... ... ...

— Et voilà comment se serait passée ma première rupture, conclut Kadaj en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque.

Un silence encore plus terrible que précédemment accueille la fin de son récit. Elena, comme Rude, ont tourné leur regard vers Reno qui, le dos légèrement voûté et les poings fermés sur ses cuisses, a pincé les lèvres. Kadaj l'observe de son côté, attend avec un petit sourire sa réaction. Mais alors que les épaules du roux se crispent et que chacun sent venir l'explosion, celui-ci pousse un long, très long soupir, avant de porter une main à ses cheveux et de se lever.

— Aaah, laisse tomber, ça me gonfle…

Sa réaction étonne son public, qui le regarde partir avec des yeux ronds. La porte d'entrée claque derrière le roux et le silence, déjà pesant, ne fait que s'alourdir un peu plus.

— Mhhh, fait finalement Kadaj avec une moue déçue. Faut croire que je n'y ai pas été assez fort…

La tête inclinée sur le côté, il se gratte les cheveux. Il pensait Reno sur le point de craquer, que la soirée allait enfin prendre un tournant un peu plus intéressant, mais… visiblement, il va devoir tirer un trait sur son désir d'action.

Elena secoue la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le soulagement s'empare d'elle, comme elle annonce :

— Ah ! C'est enfin l'heure du dessert !

— Je m'en occupe, lui dit Rude en se levant.

— Et moi je me charge des cadeaux !

— Reno les planque sous son lit.

— Déjà grillé !

Resté seul, Kadaj croise les bras sur la table et vient enfouir son visage derrière. Se sent d'un seul coup épuisé. Presque cafardeux.

Sérieusement, il en a sa claque, de cette soirée. D'autant plus qu'il ne voulait pas venir à la base. Non, quand Reno est venu lui proposer de fêter le réveillon avec lui et ses collègues, il a d'abord refusé, certain qu'il ne se sentirait pas à sa place, qu'il s'ennuierait et aurait finalement envie de tout casser. Seulement, c'était sans compter Cloud et Tifa. Sur leur certitude que lui et ses frères doivent apprendre à s'ouvrir au monde. À sortir de leur cercle restreint, à s'adapter un minimum aux autres. Conneries ! Mais il a accepté de les écouter, se disant, qu'après tout, ce ne serait qu'une question de quelques heures… et que, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, ce ne serait pas aussi barbant qu'il l'imaginait.

_Tu parles !_

En vérité, c'est avec Loz et Yazoo qu'il aurait voulu passer cette soirée. Qu'il devrait même se trouver en cet instant. Ils se sont promis de faire quelque chose ensemble, le lendemain. De s'échanger leurs cadeaux et de se régaler du repas que Loz aura préparé pour eux, mais… ça n'allège en rien sa frustration. Bien au contraire. Et sa seule consolation dans toute cette histoire est que Yazoo, en cet instant, doit ronger pareillement son frein, lui qui a accepté l'invitation de sa petite amie. Il n'y a donc que Loz, qui s'en sort bien – ce dernier étant actuellement en compagnie de Cloud et Tifa, ainsi que des enfants.

— Aaah, je veux rentrer…

Il a hâte de voir l'expression de ses frères, quand il leur offrira leurs cadeaux. Devine déjà le sourire et la joie toute enfantine qui se peindra sur le visage de Loz. Quant à Yazoo… il aura soit une réaction parfaitement puérile, soit tellement à côté de la plaque que ça en sera drôle, ou bien parfaitement agaçant. On ne sait jamais trop sur quoi on va tomber, avec lui… et c'est bien ce qui fait sa particularité.

— Je veux rentrer, bon sang !

S'il part maintenant, ça ne surprendra de toute façon personne. Il est même certain qu'ils s'en sentiront tous soulagés. Depuis son arrivée, ils sont tendus, déjà persuadés que son comportement sera problématique avant même qu'il ait fait quoique ce soit. Il ne comprend même pas que cet imbécile de rouquin ait pu penser un seul instant que ce serait une bonne idée que de l'avoir à leur table. Ne comprend pas non plus pourquoi Rude ne s'y est pas opposé. Merde, ils s'apprécient, d'accord, mais pas à ce point…

_Et puis, il y a cette Elena. J'ai bien vu que je la mets mal à l'aise. Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort pour ce qu'on leur a fait, à elle et à son supérieur. Moi je lui en voudrais, en tout cas. J'aurais envie de la tuer, c'est sûr, et ça aurait déjà mal tourné. Mais elle…_

La porte d'entrée claque et il peut entendre un pas traînant se rapprocher. Dans une odeur de cigarette, Reno se laisse tomber sur sa chaise et pousse un soupir. Kadaj ne redresse pas la tête, préfère rester dissimuler derrière ses bras. La voix du roux est amère quand il lance :

— T'étais obligé de te comporter comme le dernier des connards, hein ?

— Comme si ça te surprenait.

— 'te jure. À se demander ce que je fous encore avec toi.

— Fais-toi plaisir. C'est Noël, après tout !

Reno émet un bruit de bouche agacé et grommelle :

— Gamin… !

Puis un bruit de papier froissé se fait entendre et il sent que quelque chose est déposé contre son bras.

— Tiens, cadeau, fait Reno, avant d'ajouter : Même si tu le mérites pas.

Kadaj redresse le cou de moitié, observe le petit paquet non sans curiosité, avant de s'en saisir.

— Tu m'as dit que t'y connaissais rien niveau musique, lui explique le roux, alors qu'il déchire le papier pour en sortir un petit baladeur noir. Du coup, je t'ai dégoté ça et je te l'ai blindé de tout un tas de bons morceaux. Ouais, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer !

Sans un mot, l'Incarné fait tourner l'objet entre ses doigts. Une paire d'écouteurs se trouve encore au fond du paquet et l'appareil, quand il l'allume, est déjà chargé. Un mince sourire vient étirer ses lèvres.

— On vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, commence-t-il, touché malgré lui par l'attention. Mais vous, vous arrivez encore à trouver la force d'être sympas. Et après ça, il faudrait ne pas profiter de vous… vraiment, la logique de votre espèce me dépasse.

— Un simple merci aurait suffit !

Avec un sourire en coin, Kadaj repose le baladeur et fouille dans ses poches. Il en tire une enveloppe qu'il tend à Reno.

— Je trouve ça débile, mais il paraît que c'est la tradition, alors… !

Et comme Reno ouvre l'enveloppe et en tire deux tickets, il ajoute :

— Joyeux Noël.

Le regard de l'autre s'est arrondi.

— Attends, c'est des billets pour…

— Ouais !

— Merde ! Comment t'as fait pour en avoir ?!

— Un client.

— Sérieux ? Alors ça, c'est… !

Il tend la main vers Kadaj, l'attire à lui et l'embrasse. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il dit :

— Tu vois, quand tu veux…

Puis, très fier, il brandit les billets devant lui.

— Tu viendras ?

— Vas-y avec Rude. Moi, tous ces trucs de course de Chocobos…

— Hé, c'est le grand prix mondial, quand même !

— Des piafs qui se courent après.

— 'te jure. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

Là-dessus, il range les tickets dans leur enveloppe et s'avachit sur sa chaise. La tête rejetée en arrière, il s'exclame, sa bonne humeur retrouvée :

— Haa, je crois que j'ai trop bu !

— Petit joueur, lui lance Kadaj, qui se ressert justement.

— Tu peux causer, réplique le roux en lui tendant son verre. T'as même pas bu la moitié de ce que je me suis envoyé !

Dans la cuisine, ils peuvent entendre Rude ouvrir et fermer des placards tout en fredonnant. Au moment où leurs verres s'entrechoquent, Elena s'exclame depuis la chambre du roux :

— Quoi, c'est ça mon cadeau ?! Non mais quel radin !

Reno porte une main à sa nuque, se la masse, l'air soudain embêté. Puis, avec un regard en coin à l'intention de Kadaj, il questionne :

— Bon, maintenant qu'on est que tous les deux, dis-moi la vérité : c'est pas vrai, hein, que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Non, c'est pas vrai. J'en vois plusieurs.

— Merde, t'es pas sérieux !

L'Incarné lui adresse un regard absolument détestable, avant de répondre :

— Crétin ! Tu crois peut-être que j'ai pas mieux à faire ?

L'expression du roux passe de l'agacement, à la fatigue. Levant les yeux au plafond, il repose son verre sur la table.

— T'es pas croyable…

Puis, retrouvant son sourire, un sourire très sûr de lui, il vient passer un bras autour des épaules de Kadaj.

— Avoue : c'est parce que je suis un bon coup, hein ?

— Te surestime pas.

— Allez, je t'ai entendu ! C'est même le seul truc sympa que t'aies dit sur moi dans ton histoire, là. Comme quoi j'étais doué !

— Fallait bien que je rende ton personnage crédible et je sais parfaitement que c'est ce que tu penses de toi.

— Arrête tes blablas et reconnais-le !

— Dans tes rêves.

Comme Rude revient chargé de la bûche, de vaisselle propre et de plusieurs bouteilles, Reno tourne les yeux vers lui et retire son bras. Puis, pointant un doigt vers Kadaj, il dit :

— On verra si tu tiendras toujours le même discours tout à l'heure.

Avant de se lever pour aller aider son collègue et de tirer la langue à l'Incarné qui réplique :

— Vantard !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeet... quatrième chapitre enfin posté ! Ah ! Miracle, j'ai bien cru que je n'en verrai pas le bout non plus de ce petit saligaud ! x)
> 
> Je suis assez étonné de la façon dont a évolué ce projet, en fait. A la base, il devait être beaucoup plus court et se cantonner à l'humoristique et... il s'est transformé en quelque chose de pas forcément si humoristique que ça, j'ai l'impression. Ouais, à la relecture, il y a des passages qui se prêtent vraiment peu à la rigolade ! Mais c'est ce qui arrive, s'pas, quand les personnages décident de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et que vous acceptez de les laisser s'exprimer plus librement.
> 
> Ah, sinon, j'ai changé le récit d'Elena du chapitre 2. Je n'aimais pas du tout l'ancien, du coup, j'ai écrit quelque chose de totalement différent et de bien plus long, qui met notamment en scène d'autres personnages de la Shinra. Voilà, si vous aimez bien ces passages, n'hésitez pas à aller y jeter un œil. :)
> 
> Sur ce, il ne me reste donc plus que le bonus à poster... sans doute demain... ou dans les jours à venir. Juste le temps pour moi de le relire une dernière fois. (Celui-ci, pour information, s'intéressera à Tseng et Rufus. Parce qu'il fallait bien que eux aussi aient droit à leur petit coup de projecteur !)
> 
> Du coup, à très vite !


	5. Bonus - Pendant ce temps, Tseng et Rufus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à signaler que ce bonus fait ici et là référence à certains événements de « Lateral Biography Turks ». Comme j'ignore si ce roman est très connu, j'espère que tout sera bien compréhensible…

— Eh bien, c'était… particulier, fait Rufus en fermant la portière de la camionnette.

— Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je crois que j'aurai toujours du mal à me faire à ce gosse, répond Tseng en s'installant derrière le volant.

— Il semble avoir un peu mûri, cependant. Si tu savais ce qu'il m'a sorti, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il sait être comique malgré lui !

Un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Rufus s'est appuyé d'un bras à la portière, sa tête venant reposer contre son poing. Il se sent un peu éméché, mais guère plus. Tseng, qui a bu autant que lui, paraît tout aussi peu affecté… on ne peut pas en dire autant des deux jeunes qu'ils viennent de quitter.

Mettant le contact, Tseng dit :

— Je me souviens qu'il vous a fait beaucoup rire… même si je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi.

Le sourire de Rufus s'élargit. Ah, oui ! Cet épisode ! Lui qui s'attendait à ce qu'Evan profite de leur lien de parenté pour exiger une partie de l'héritage de leur père s'était retrouvé bien bête au moment où l'autre avait inversé la situation. Lui demandant à lui ce qu'il voulait. Le tout avec une telle méfiance, une telle exaspération à l'idée que l'on puisse attendre quelque chose de sa personne qu'il n'avait pu retenir son hilarité. Comme si ce gamin possédait quoique ce soit qu'il aurait pu désirer ! Enfin, mis à part la santé… oui, à ce moment, il se battait encore contre ses Geostigmates et il aurait sans doute donné beaucoup, peut-être tout, pour en être guéri.

— Non, c'est encore à autre chose que je pensais, répond Rufus, en se calant confortablement contre le dossier de son siège. En tout cas, sa petite amie est toujours aussi charmante. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ?

— Kyrie. Personnellement, je la trouve plutôt impertinente.

— C'est bien ce que je dis… (Et au Turk qui lui coule un regard interrogateur, il sourit plus largement.) J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les femmes de caractère.

Tseng hausse les épaules. Puis, après un dernier regard pour l'habitation encore éclairée des jeunes gens, il effectue une marche-arrière et s'engage dans le passage qui les conduira hors de cette large cour commune jonchée de débris et de déchets en tous genres, que les gens du coin nomment « Doyleville ».

Il trouve étrange que Rufus ait finalement accepté cette invitation. Lui et Evan ne sont pas vraiment proches, ne se donnent même jamais de nouvelles. Rude et Reno, qui ont l'occasion de croiser le jeune couple quand ils se rendent à Edge, leur servent un peu d'unique source d'informations sur la vie de l'un et de l'autre. Il sait d'ailleurs le roux un peu trop attaché à Evan la chose leur a posé quelques soucis par le passé.

À cette heure, les rues d'Edge sont désertes. On peut entendre de la musique s'échapper de certaines habitations, mais, dans l'ensemble, la nuit est calme. Ses feux avant balayent la route, lui dévoilent une ville qui pourrait bien être abandonnée si de la lumière ne brillait pas derrière les fenêtres. Edge n'a rien de très engageant au premier abord et si le centre-ville se modernise de plus en plus, retrouve progressivement un peu de la splendeur de Midgar, le reste est souvent miteux, construit n'importe comment, même parfois chaotique.

_Enfin, c'est toujours moins déprimant qu'au début… surtout depuis que les Geostigmates ne tuent plus à tous les coins de rue._

Près de lui, Rufus a fermé les yeux. La route jusqu'à Heaven est longue et ce n'est jamais très prudent, à cause des monstres qui habitent les environs, de se déplacer la nuit. Kyrie leur a d'ailleurs proposé de rester, arguant que leur canapé clic-clac pourrait largement les accueillir tous les deux. Il a bien vu que l'idée déplaisait à Evan. À cause de la présence de Rufus ou bien de la sienne ? Au souvenir du teint blafard du jeune homme, au moment où il pénétrait l'habitation à la suite de son employeur, il penche plutôt pour la seconde solution. Oui, la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus, il avait tabassé un homme juste sous ses yeux… on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le genre de souvenir qui vous donne envie d'accueillir quelqu'un sous votre toit.

_Et puis, il y avait ce gosse…_

Le gamin n'avait eu de cesse de les fixer avec hostilité toute la soirée. Lui, surtout. Il ignore s'il avait deviné qui était Rufus, mais… en ce qui le concerne, son uniforme ne pouvait pas le tromper sur son métier. Un Turk. Un membre de la Shinra. Et, de ce qu'il a cru comprendre, l'enfant malgré son jeune âge avait déjà un sentiment anti-Shinra assez fort. Hérité de son frère, sans doute… Tseng se souvient de lui aussi. Un bête accident.

_Ils sont nombreux à avoir ce genre de positions aujourd'hui. Sans doute trop. Et avec le WRO qui gagne en puissance, l'avenir s'annonce compliqué pour nous…_

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand un nid-de-poule fait bondir le véhicule et tire Rufus du sommeil dans lequel il s'enfonçait. Le jeune président bas mollement des paupières, avant de se redresser dans son siège.

— La route est mauvaise par ici, dit-il comme leur véhicule est de nouveau pris de secousses.

— Nous sommes presque sortis de la ville. Les routes y manquent encore d'entretien.

Et ce sera pire une fois qu'ils auront gagné ces petits chemins cahoteux qui devront les mener jusqu'à leur destination. Rufus laisse entendre un soupir.

— Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper…

Difficile, en effet, de dormir dans ces conditions, surtout qu'il n'a pas suffisamment bu pour que les cahots perpétuels du véhicule se transforment bercements. Il s'étire donc et, après s'être sommairement recoiffé, dit :

— Reno m'a parlé d'un jeu amusant, la dernière fois.

Tseng prend une longue inspiration.

— Si vous voulez parler de celui avec un couteau et de l'alcool, je…

— Pas celui-là, non. Il appelle ça le « raconte-moi tes fantasmes ».

— Rien que le nom m'inquiète.

— D'après lui, plus on est nombreux, plus c'est amusant, mais… on va devoir se satisfaire de nous deux.

— Et en quoi consiste ce… jeu, exactement ?

Ou plutôt, cette torture… ou humiliation… ou bêtise dangereusement criminelle. On ne sait jamais trop sur quelle case ça va tomber, avec le roux. Tout ce dont on peut être certain c'est que ça ne sera agréable pour personne. À moins d'être déjà parfaitement tordu…

— C'est simple : on choisit un cadre quelconque dans lequel devra se dérouler notre histoire, on désigne un partenaire que chacun des participants connaît et on se met en scène tous les deux dans… enfin, tu imagines le genre de récits ?

_Oui, donc, torture et humiliation en un coup. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots, à propos de ses jeux idiots !_

— Je vois… autorisation de passer son tour ?

— Autorisation refusée, répond Rufus avec un petit rire. Enfin, moi je peux, mais toi…

— Monsieur… ?

Il a soudain un mauvais, très, très mauvais pressentiment. Et le sourire malin que lui fait Rufus est loin de le rassurer.

— Non, toi, tu vas me divertir. Par quoi pourrait-on commencer… ?

Tseng crispe les doigts sur le volant.

— Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai aucune envie de jouer.

Surtout pas s'il est le seul à devoir se rendre ridicule. Rufus laisse entendre un petit rire.

— Tu es sûr ? questionne-t-il. Ça pourrait me donner des idées…

Disant cela, il vient poser sa main sur son bras. Tseng y jette un rapide coup d'œil, sent les doigts de l'autre froisser sa manche. À nouveau, il prend une longue inspiration et dit :

— Entre nous, j'aimerais autant que l'on passe directement à cette étape. C'est pas les coins discrets qui manquent, par ici !

— Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie maintenant. Peut-être que j'ai d'abord besoin que l'on me stimule un peu l'imagination ?

Tseng grogne. Tu parles ! S'il y a bien une chose qu'il a apprise à propos de Rufus Shinra, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin qu'on la lui stimule. Non, ça, il le fait très bien tout seul. Tout ce qu'il désire, c'est le voir se ridiculiser. Parce que ça l'amuse… mais aussi parce qu'il a peut être quelque chose à lui reprocher.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il a bien pu faire dernièrement qui aurait pu lui attirer la rancune du blond, il sent celui-ci retirer sa main.

— Voilà ce que je te propose, lui dit-il. Tu acceptes de jouer un peu et moi, en échange…

Du doigt, il fait signe au Turk de se rapprocher un peu. Quoique méfiant, Tseng incline la tête dans sa direction, le laisse venir lui murmurer à l'oreille des promesses de folies à deux qui lui font remonter des frissons d'expectation tout le long du corps. Se raclant la gorge, il se redresse et, après quelques secondes de silence, décide qu'il est grand temps d'oublier la hiérarchie. En général, il préfère attendre que Rufus lui en donne l'autorisation, ou bien qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'intimité de la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, mais…

— D'accord…, commence-t-il. Tu m'en veux de quelque chose ?

— Non.

— Donc… c'est juste ta manie qui te reprend.

— Ma manie ?

— Celle de prendre ton pied en humiliant les autres.

Rufus a croisé les mains derrière la nuque, un air amusé sur les traits.

— Je ne suis pas si tordu. Et puis c'est Noël, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir.

— De me ridiculiser ?

— Non, l'autre partie…

Et comme Tseng semble encore dubitatif, il ajoute en arquant un sourcil :

— C'était ça ou je t'offrais encore une cravate !

Le silence s'impose de nouveau entre eux, seulement troublé par le ronronnement du moteur et les grincements du véhicule.

— Au moins, la cravate, tu me l'offres sans contrepartie, finit par répliquer le Turk, un peu amèrement.

— Mais tu as toujours quelque chose à m'offrir de ton côté, lui rappelle le blond.

— C'est le cas cette année aussi.

— Eh bien, garde-le plutôt pour l'année prochaine.

— Ça fait toujours plaisir…

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, lui fait Rufus en venant entortiller ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Tu refuses toujours de me parler de tes fantasmes. Ça m'intrigue, c'est tout…

Tseng fronce légèrement les sourcils. Devant lui, Edge a laissé place aux terres arides qui entourent Midgar et ses alentours. Un paysage désolé, à perte de vue et pas âme qui vive à l'horizon.

— Donc… juste sur toi et moi ?

— Tu pensais que je te demanderais autre chose ? Ma parole, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu aies une opinion aussi déplorable de moi ?

Le Turk se garde bien de répondre. Se contente de tapoter sur le volant. Bon… ça reste désagréable, mais moins que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Et puis, si ça peut lui assurer une fin de nuit sympathique juste après…

— D'accord. Combien ?

— Pourquoi pas tous ?

— Ça demanderait trop de temps.

Et pas question de laisser une occasion à Rufus de se défiler sous prétexte, qu'au final, il est trop fatigué pour encore faire des folies de son corps. Appuyé contre la portière, le blond l'observe.

— Une dizaine, alors ?

En réponse, Tseng se racle la gorge. Rufus se permet un petit sourire.

— D'accord, d'accord ! Six ?

— Tu es trop gourmand. Trois, ce sera très bien.

— Dans ce cas, accordons-nous pour quatre. (Et comme Tseng lui décoche un regard en coin, il écarte les mains et ajoute :) N'oublie pas que c'est Noël pour moi aussi !

Tseng hésite à insister pour s'en tenir à trois, avant de hausser les épaules. Bah, après tout… au point où il en est !

— Tu as intérêt à ce que la suite en vaille la peine…

Quant à Reno, il lui réserve une petite conversation entre quatre yeux qu'il n'est certainement pas prêt d'oublier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et… fin ! Enfin ! Ah ! Que d'émotions ! A la base, ce bonus devait être un petit machin de quelques centaines de mots. Et puis, il a doublé, triplé de volume, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Décidément, les trucs courts, c'est vraiment pas pour moi. x)
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que ce projet aura réussi à vous faire passer un bon moment et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu jusqu'ici.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis si vous avez deux minutes et peut-être à une prochaine fois !


End file.
